A Warrior's Path
by Akili Moonwolf
Summary: Hola! Naomi Hunter here, fresh outta school and with a long awaited new Chap. It's short but nice and fluffy. Grab those hankies! *hugs* Read and Review before we get really mad
1. A Mysterious Zoid

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. I wish I did. Anything that you don't recognize the name to such as The SnowHusky (later in the story) or my character Samantha or the CommandFox is mine. Other things will be mentioned in later chapters. Don't sue me. I promise that I don't own Zoids so get off my back.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Mysterious Zoid  
  
Part one  
  
"Bit Cloud! Come back here with my cookie!" Leana Tauros yelled as she raced after Bit cloud while wielding a candle stick holder.  
  
"I didn't eat your cookie Leana! I swear! Heeeelllppp!!!!!!! Bit yelled as he ran as fast as legs could carry him through the hanger.  
  
"Leana did it with the candle stick in the hanger." Brad said as he watched two of his teammates running around the hanger from the top of his Shadowfox. A faint smile crossing his lips. He really didn't smile that often but for some reason, he was in extremely good spirits. "What do you think Jamie, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah, really." Jamie said as a smile crossed his face as well.  
  
"Hey team, we just got word of our next battle." Doctor Tauros said walking into the hanger. "We're up against the Champ Team again."  
  
"When do we fight and am I getting paid extra? I mean Harry is a level lower than us and it wouldn't do us any good to fight him unless he's paying us extra." Brad stated calmly.  
  
"Yes we are getting extra payment. You'll get your fair share, Brad so don't worry."  
  
"Oh joy." Bit said. "Let me guess, his words were 'Leana! Oh Leana! Where are you, my sweet Leana? I want you to join me! Leave that guy Bit and come join me my darling Leana! I'm a man destined to be king and you'll be my queen, Leana!'" Bit said in a very bad impression of Harry Champ.  
  
"Close Bit, but not quit. That is the reason and that's what we're fighting for, so do your best." Doc said as her turned to go out of the hanger.  
  
  
  
*Next Day*  
  
"Area scanned. Battlefield set up. Battle mode 0990. The Blitz team vs. the Champ team. Ready… Fight!"  
  
The battle goes as usual. Bit shows off the speed of the Ligar 0 Jager. Leana's ammo happy and Brad is as calm as ever up until a huge explosion over by the judge capsule.  
  
"Why do they always come in when I'm about to finish the enemy off with my Weasel Unit?" Leana asked impatiently as the dark judge landed.  
  
"Don't know, don't care. Let's just beat their butts into the ground and finish Harry off." Brad said calmly.  
  
"This battle's been-"  
  
"Shut up! We know the drill already. Can we just start the fight?" Bit yelled over the COM link at the Dark judge.  
  
" A little impatient aren't we?" It replied curtly. "Battle mode 0999. The Blitz team vs. the mighty Elephander. Ready…fight!"  
  
"So where is the Elephander?" Brad inquired.  
  
"Don't know." Jamie replied.  
  
As Jamie said this Leana was shot down from behind. "Behind us obviously." Bit said turning the Ligar. The Elephander walked forward to confront the remaining two members of the Blitz team.  
  
"Let's take him down." Brad said sending his ShadowFox into an all out run towards the Elephander. As he neared the enemy zoid he deployed the smoke screen.  
  
The pilot of the Elephander knew this trick though. He shot Brad's ShadowFox down with just a few shots.  
  
"Damn! I'm hit! Bit, you've got to get rid of this moron." Brad growled.  
  
Bit raced forward. The zoid's trunk came down and slammed the Ligar 0 to the side.  
  
"This ain't going to feel good, is it?" Bit asked as the Elephander slowly paced toward Bit. It was soon right in front of the Ligar 0. It swung its trunk around and was about to hit Bit when it was knocked over by an unseen force. As the team looked for the source of the interruption the Elephander was sent soaring.  
  
"There it is!" Jamie cried when he had seen the zoid. The rest of the team kept searching until they found it. What they saw was a zoid that they had never seen before. It looked surprisingly like Brad's old CommandWolf only more fox-like.  
  
Leana moved her Gun Sniper up next to Bit and the Ligar as soon as the system rebooted.  
  
"What type of Zoid is that?" Bit asked.  
  
"Haven't got a clue," Brad stated moving his ShadowFox next to Bit and Leana.  
  
They watched in fascination as the strange Zoid crushed the Elephander. It seemed to have no flaws: offensive or defensive.  
  
As the Elephander finally limped back onto the Whale King, the strange Zoid turned to the Blitz team.  
  
"Who are you?" Bit was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind.  
  
The entire teams' COM links showed only a black space where the pilot's face should have been.  
  
"Just a friend," is all the Blitz team heard before the COM link was broken and the Zoid trotted off.  
  
  
  
*Two Weeks Later*  
  
The team was gathered around the television watching the Zoid battle news.  
  
"And now for other news," the announcer was saying, "there's a new mercenary in town. She and her CommandFox are highly sought after. It seems that every Zoid team wants her to join them. She's known only as Samantha. She is currently unemployed. The next team that gets her will have a great advantage. You had better look out Jack Cisco. You may just be outranked by this girl."  
  
"You suppose she's that girl that kicked the Elephander's butt?" Leana asked. "I mean the Zoid we saw was a lot like Brad's CommandWolf but more fox-like."  
  
"Could be, you never know." Brad said leaning back and losing himself in his own thoughts.  
  
"I guess we'll never know." Leana said. She was silent for a moment. "Hey Brad?"  
  
"Hmm?" He said without opening his eyes.  
  
"Will you pull the car out so I can go get the ammo for my Gun Sniper?"  
  
"Sure. I think I'll go with you. I need to get out of the Hover Cargo any way." Brad replied getting up.  
  
*In Town at a Store Called Pop's Zoid Shop*  
  
"All right Miss Leana. Just give me a moment and I'll get that ammo for you. If you'll just fill out these papers." The owner of the store voiced. Brad was just looking around at all the equipment daydreaming of new parts for his ShadowFox.  
  
As he was looking at a model of an ion thruster, the bell above the door to the store jingled. Brad, being who he is, took no notice of it and the one that followed.  
  
"Hey Pop." The new customer said as she walked up to the counter. "How's my 'Fox doing?"  
  
"Well hello there, Samantha. He's doing just fine. Finished him up this morning. I don't see why you needed him tuned up though. He was in perfect condition. You must not take that into battles." Pop said.  
  
"Actually Pop, I take him into battle constantly. I hardly have any time to finish fixing it up at times." The girl, Samantha, said. That voice sounded very familiar but Brad couldn't figure out where he had heard it before.  
  
"Here's the paper work. I'll go have someone load up the CommandFox for you." Doc said and he walked through a door behind the counter.  
  
No sooner had he left than the two thugs that had followed Samantha in started to harass her.  
  
"Hey cutie. Why don't you come join my team? We could become the hottest couple in the Zoid world." The first thug said.  
  
"Sorry bubba. I don't mix anything with Zoids." Samantha replied calmly.  
  
They kept on harassing her. After one of them made a very obscene gesture towards the young lady Brad stepped into this without even have looked at the girl. "Listen sir. I think the girl said 'no.' why don't you leave her alone? If you have a problem with that, take it up with me."  
  
"Why don't you butt out of this. You aren't concerned here."  
  
"I am when I can't block out what you're saying. Trust me, I usually can do such things except for when some one is causing a young woman trouble." As an after thought, Brad stated, "I really hope you'll leave her alone. I don't want to cause you boys pain." He put a world of scorn into the word.  
  
The first thug didn't appreciate this remark. He swung his right fist at Brad who leaned back slightly then rammed the heel of his hand into the thug's chin, knocking him unconscious. As the second thug rushed toward Brad, he bent over, catching the thug off guard, and stood up straight quickly, causing the thug to fly into a nearby wall.  
  
He went over to the first one. "Anything broken?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?" was all the thug could say. He was too dazed to even focus on Brad.  
  
Brad haled him up and checked his chin with quick efficiency that told of long practice. When he finished, he checked the one he had thrown into a wall.  
  
"Good. Nothing broken. Next time you boys talk to a girl, if she says 'no' she means 'no.'" Brad said as he turned to walk out of the store. Samantha had finished and followed him out.  
  
"Excuse me sir," she said.  
  
He turned and looked at the girl that had hailed him. "Yes, what is–" he broke off. The girl looked surprisingly like him. She was his height, build, and her face was the exact shape as his down to the ears. The differences were what had caught his eye though. Silver hair and black eyes with a silver crescent moon and star in each eye. He had never seen anyone that looked in such a way. "It?" He finally finished what he was saying.  
  
"Where did you learn how to fight like that?"  
  
Brad shook his head clearing his mind. He had been trying to figure out how someone could get silver hair. "I'm sorry. What where you saying?"  
  
"Let me guess, the hair's what's got you distracted." The young lady said.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I should dye it so that I don't get this as much but I'd rather be my normal self."  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, you say that is your real hair color?" This astounded Brad.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I was born with it this way. In case you're wondering, the eyes are contacts. That is usually the next question." Samantha said smugly.  
  
"Sorry. I guess you're getting tired of people asking you this." Brad said while bowing his head.  
  
"Hey, it's no big deal. I'm used to it." She turned and whistled. "Brontie, Dawson, come on boys!" Two Great Danes trotted up to her. "I'm sorry. I need to leave. I have a battle in a few hours. It was nice talking to you." With that, she turned and left without even getting her first question answered.  
  
*That Night Three Miles from the Hover Cargo*  
  
Brad and Leana where both silent on their way back to the Hover Cargo. Brad had some unsettling thoughts about the girl that he had defended earlier that day. The two thugs had disappeared while he had been talking to her outside. He also had a bad feeling about them.  
  
A few moments later Brad slammed on his brakes giving Leana whiplash.  
  
"What are you doing, Brad?" Leana asked angrily.  
  
"There's something in the road." Brad stated leaping out of the car and quickly checking the pulse of the body. Good, there's still a pulse. Now, let's see what you look like. Brad thought.  
  
As he pushed the body over, he gave a strangled cry. It was the girl Samantha from earlier. He quickly picked her up and put her in the back seat of the car. He headed back to the Hover Cargo at over one hundred miles per hour.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7  
  
8  
  
9  
  
10  
  
11  
  
12  
  
13  
  
14  
  
15  
  
16  
  
17  
  
18  
  
19  
  
20  
  
21  
  
22  
  
23  
  
24  
  
25  
  
26  
  
27  
  
28  
  
29  
  
30  
  
31  
  
32  
  
33  
  
34  
  
35  
  
36  
  
37  
  
38  
  
39  
  
40  
  
41  
  
42  
  
43  
  
44  
  
45 


	2. An Unexpected Event

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. I wish I did. Any thing that is not familiar too you (unless it's familiar to you from the chapter before) are my own as well. Thank you.  
  
2 (Authors note: If a name is in parenthesis the part is in that persons point of view. Thank you very much. R&R.)  
  
3 An Unexpected Event  
  
3.1 Part 2  
  
(Samantha)  
  
*Back at the Hover Cargo*  
  
Ugh, I don't want to get up. Somebody just shoot me now. I opened my eyes to find myself too tired to focus. Okay let's try waking up one more time. Maybe I can live through this. I tried to open my eyes one more time. This time I was able to keep my eyes open. Only to find myself in a strange room without my dogs at my feet. Not only that, everything was still blurry. I realized that someone had removed my contacts while I was unconscious. Whatever happened, I hope wherever this is, it isn't the enemy's place. I groaned at the thought of being in a place where I wasn't welcome.  
  
A face moved into my vision. It looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
I've heard that voice before. Where have I heard that voice before? Oh yes, now I remember. He's that guy that defended me earlier today. "Ow. How bad am I hurt?"  
  
"You've got a broken left wrist, hyperextend right ankle, concussion, black eye, broken nose, split lip, shattered ribs, and plenty of bruises and cuts to boot. What happened that got you into such a condition?"  
  
"I was jumped by about thirty men. Dawson and Brontie weren't there. I've trained them to run back to the carrier. I was able to either knock about seventeen or more unconscious or worse. In the end, one hit me upside the head with something. That's all I can remember." Blackness started to creep around my vision. "Oh no. I'm going to pass out now," and I did.  
  
Next time I woke up, I tried to sit up immediately. Very dumb idea. My ribs started to shriek in pain. I just fell back with a moan of pain.  
  
"Well, it's about time you woke up. You where out for three days."  
  
I looked to my right where I had heard the voice. It was that same guy. "No wonder I'm hungry." I stopped at the thought of food. "Brontie, Dawson. Oh crap! My dogs are going to starve!" I tried to get up.  
  
"Don't try to get up. You'll only hurt yourself even more. I'll get them if you'll just tell me where they are."  
  
"They're trained to trust me and me only. They won't go near you. I just have to find them. The poor boys."  
  
"You're going to be stuck in bed for a while. You need to get your strength back. Trust me, you are in bad condition."  
  
"Maybe not. Listen. I need some help from you. Just help me stand up and I'll be able to get myself going from there."  
  
The man looked at me with apprehension upon his face. "Alright, but I still think you should get some rest." He helped me to stand up. When I had my balance I put my hands to about the height of my waist and swung my fists forward. They connected with something solid. A door appeared and I walked through.  
  
"Where did this come from?" This guys eyes where about to pop out of his head.  
  
"Give me a hand. I need to get a potion out of that cabinet." I said pointing to a cabinet that was close to me. He helped me over to it. I pulled out a clear potion and drank it without a word. A moment later I was tearing off all the bandages. "Perfect heal!" I said as I walked out of the room.  
  
"What was that place?"  
  
"That was my lab. I have all sorts of stuff in there that would send you for a loop. Now, how do I get out of here? I need to get my dogs."  
  
"Follow me." I followed him down some halls and other such things. He led me out the hanger.  
  
"Plug your ears. This is going to be loud." I put my thumb and forefinger into my mouth and whistled a very high pitched loud whistle. I then sat down on the ground and stared to the horizon. 


	3. TheWarrior's Name

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. Don't sue. Anything not familiar to you is mine. Such as Samantha, Brontie, Dawson, etc.  
  
1.1.1 (Author's Note: The Kerodayvanian race mentioned in the Part below is a race of people that I created on my own. They can live to be over one hundred thousand years old. They age one hundred years for every hundred of the human races. They are exceptionally strong and extremely intelligent. If you have more questions, just give me a mail at Green_cannibal_smurf@hotmail.com Thank you much.)  
  
1.1.2 The Warrior's Name  
  
1.1.3 Part Three  
  
1.1.3.1  
  
(Brad)  
  
"Who are you?" I asked the girl after a few moments of silence. "I mean, I don't want to seem rude or anything, it's just, if I'm helping you I'd like to know who you are."  
  
She was quiet for a moment. I didn't think she was going to answer.  
  
"Samantha."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Samantha is my name."  
  
"Do you have a last name?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So you mean that your name is Samantha and you have no last name?"  
  
"Actually my real name is impossible for you to pronounce." She replied scornfully.  
  
"Go ahead and try me. I have pronounced many strange names in my life."  
  
She sighed and took a deep breath and uttered a series of high and low whistles followed by a series of clicks and staccato whistles and sighs.  
  
I looked at her for a moment and shook my head. I instantaneously repeated the name. Hitting the high notes without a problem.  
  
"How did you pronounce that? Only my people can voice such high notes."  
  
"I have a natural talent for voicing a few of such things."  
  
"Hmm. Now, I think I'd like to know the name of the person that saved my butt."  
  
"Brad." I replied.  
  
"Really? Are you sure it's not something like what my name is?"  
  
"That's the only name I've ever been called."  
  
She went back to staring at the horizon. "Come on Brontie, Dawson. I can't live without you two." She murmured after a few moments.  
  
"You really love your dogs, don't you?" I voiced, breaking the silence that had stretched out while Samantha watched for her dogs.  
  
"Yes, I do. They were a gift to me from my dad before I left Kerodayvania. Wait a moment, I think I see… Yes! It's Brontie and Dawson!"  
  
I looked at the horizon and saw two small dots moving toward us. She leapt up and started to trot in the directions of her dogs. I followed and soon caught up with her.  
  
"Don't tell me you can't run any faster!" I said looking at her.  
  
"You want speed, you got it." She started to speed up slowly.  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"See ya!" She said sweetly as she speed up with a sudden burst of speed. I watched her, eyes widening. In a few mere seconds, she was a small dot with her dogs circling around her. She raced her dogs back to me, beating them easily.  
  
"Okay, you are faster than I thought." I said. While she had been celebrating her reunion with her dogs, I had regained my composure.  
  
Brontie sniffed and started to snarl. Dawson followed suite. "Brontie, Dawson! Stop that. He helped me. Don't go denouncing him already. You can do that after you greet him kindly. KINDLY!" She snapped after they had crept up to me with a low rumble in their throats. They obeyed her command and where soon standing next to her again, glaring at me.  
  
She let out a heavy sigh. "I try to get them to like people a little more but they just won't listen. I apologize."  
  
"It's okay. I understand that they have been trained in such a way that they know no better than to protect their mistress." I stated. She looked at me skeptically then shook her head.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked unexpectedly.  
  
"It's almost six, why?" I asked looking at my watch.  
  
"Great. I have an appointment with some guy called Doctor Tauros at seven o'clock. I need to get back into town."  
  
That startled me. Doc was thinking of hiring another mercenary. Was he going to replace me? What was he going to do? He wouldn't kick me off the team, would he? I didn't do anything wrong, did I? While I thought this my traitor mouth said, "Doctor Tauros is my boss. He hasn't left yet so you can catch him before he does." Why did I just say that? What am I nuts? I could have just lost my job and I'm making it easier for this chick to get it. Ugh, I'm an idiot.  
  
"If you're worried about me taking your job, don't. I refuse to take another mercenary's job unless they have a good reason to be kicked off the team. Don't sweat. I'll make sure that this Doctor Tauros understands that before he hires me or fires you."  
  
"That's a load off my mind." I stated whipping a little perspiration that had gathered at the thought of losing my job.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of taking your job. I have found out that most of the time payback will come back and kick my butt." She said as she turned to go back in. Her dogs followed her like little ducklings. She stopped in the middle of the hanger and looked back at me. "Where is Doctor Tauros any way?"  
  
I grinned and motioned her to follow me. I lead her to the common room and left her with Doc. 


	4. The New Mercenary

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. I wish I did. Any other character is mine. If you wish to use them, please ask me first. Thanks much. R&R  
  
The New Mercenary Part Four (Samantha)  
  
"Well young lady, I do hope that you join our team, but I will have to ask you a few questions first. I do need to know certain personality traits about you." Doc said to Samantha. "I have questions for you as well. If you can answer these questions and meet certain criteria, I will consider joining your team. Since we both have questions, I will make a deal with you. I'll ask a question and then you may ask me. Do we have a deal?" I asked confidently. "Alright. Ask away." Doc replied staring me directly in the eye. "First, I have come to understand that you have a mercenary on your team already. Did you plan to fire him if I joined your team?" "I had no intention to fire Brad." He replied ever so confidently. "I was hoping that wouldn't be a problem." I shook my head. "Good. Now, what type of zoid do you pilot?" "At the moment, I don't have a zoid. I used to pilot a CommandFox but I was jumped and after they had finished with me, they stole my zoid. If you have any spare at all, I will buy it from you with my earnings. If you don't have a spare I can find a local dealer." I responded. It was true; those thugs had stolen my zoid. "I'll have to ask Brad if you can use his CommandWolf." "Who are your other team members and what do they pilot?" "My daughter, Leana Tauros, pilots a GunSniper. Bit Cloud, a x-junk dealer, pilots an awesome Ligar Zero. That's our pride and joy. He's extremely gullible. Jamie, our strategic master, pilots a Raynos. He is also called the Wild Eagle. Our mercenary, Brad, pilots a ShadowFox. I believe that you are an ideal pilot. We just need to get you a new zoid. What type would you like if we can't get Brad to let you barrow his CommandWolf?" "If he doesn't, I'll get the zoid. I don't want to overburden you if I join. May I see these zoids that the others pilot?" "Sure, follow me." He lead me to the hanger where the four zoids where held. I looked them over and stopped to think. If I join this team, I'll have to get a new zoid. Either that or I'll have to make myself a new one. I will also be on one of the top teams of the league. I've heard of this guy Bit. He's said to be the pilot of the legendary Organiod. What ever I do, I'll have to find out if this is true or fictitious. It seems that I can't find many faults in this team. I guess I can go ahead and join them. "Alright, Doctor Tauros. I do believe that this is a good team. I think I'll join if I am accepted by the rest of the team." "Good. Follow me and we'll ask." I followed him into the kitchen where Leana was raiding the fridge. "Leana. This is Samantha. I want her to join the team. Yes or no?" She turned around and looked at me. "Sure. I have nothing against it." "Okay. I'll ask the others." I tagged along behind him as he walked into another room. This had to be where he the team made their strategies. "Hey Jamie." "Aaahhh! I wish you people would stop doing that!" Jamie raved as he lurched forward to cover up what he was doing. "Jamie, this is Samantha. I want her to join the team. What do you say?" Jamie looked me over. "Can you follow a battle strategy down to the point?" He inquired. "Yep." "Can you make one up?" "Yep." "Can you cook?" "Yep." "I have nothing against it. Let her join for all I care. I could use someone that will help me out with those things." "Alright. Let's go find Bit." I again walked behind Doctor Tauros as we hunted down another team member. We found him and Brad in the weight room. "Okay, you two. I think you've had a little fun playing 'Strongest Pilot.' I need your approval on a new team member. This is Samantha. What do you think." The two looked up. Bit's jaw dropped. Brad shrugged and said, "I've met her. I really think she'll be a good asset to the team. Let her join for all I care." "What type of zoid do you pilot?" Bit had regained his composure. "I can handle any zoid. Just as long as it lets me pilot it, that is." "Sure. She can join." "Well that settles it." Doctor Tauros stated clapping his hands. "Why don't you go and get your things. We'll get you set up in another room." "All I need to do is get my dogs." "You have dogs?" Leana stood in the doorway. "Yes." "What kind?" "Great Danes." "Really? I always wanted a pair of Great Danes." "Plug your ears and I'll call them." "Why do I need to cover my ears?" "My whistle is very loud." The Blitz team, minus Jamie, covered their ears as I stuck my thumb and forefinger and let out an earsplitting whistle. Two Great Danes came racing in a few moments later. "This is Brontie and Dawson." I stated as I patted each on the head in turn. "They're gorgeous!" Leana said. "Are they friendly?" "Once they get to know you, they're just like puppies." "Yeah, really BIG puppies." Bit said looking the two enormous dogs over. "They look as if they won't let anyone near you." "Your right they won't unless I tell them to be nice." Jamie walked in at that moment. "Hey Doc. We've just got word of our next battle. We're up against the Tigers Team again." "Those guys'll never give up, will they?" Bit said. He seemed exasperated. "I'm happy just as long as I get paid." Brad said. Typical mercenary, isn't he? I thought. "Okay, let's see what these guys can do. I never did get to fight them." "Never? I thought they challenged every one." Bit said. "Never. I quit a team right before I had the chance to fight them." "Why did you quit your last team?" Jamie asked. "They just didn't put their hearts into the battle. I felt as if they needed to be a little more in-tune with their zoids." "Okay, well Samantha, why don't you follow me and I'll show you to your new room. I hope you like it." Doc said and trotted out the door. Within a few moments I was in my room and was setting my stuff out. When I finished, I jogged to the hanger. I shut myself in and started working. I wasn't going into battle without a zoid that I had paid for or created. I was to prideful. When Bit walked in a few moments later, I turned around very fast and glared at him. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously. He looked at the space in front of me that had once been empty. It now had a half-completed zoid. "You build your own zoids?" "Yep." "Where did you get the parts?" "I found a bunch of old parts in that storage unit over there." "That one?" He asked with a scared tone in his voice as he pointed to one. "Yep." "Ugh!" "I'm just kidding. Doc said you where gullible." "I hate it when people do that." "I have a certain skill that enables me to pull things out of another dimension or to store things in another." "You're kidding." "Absolutely not." "I'm not that gullible." "I'm not kidding. Watch." I lifted up the screen of a laptop that hadn't been there before. I started to type and a few moments later a small black hole opened above the half-finished zoid and the next part dropped into place and secured itself. "You weren't kidding." "Told you. Now if you'll excuse me I have a lot of work to do before I can test it in the morning." Bit left leaving me to finish. Brad walked in five hours later as I was finishing off the head. "Hey." I was in no mood to answer questions. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "What ever you want it'll have to wait. I'm busy at the moment." "Do you greet everyone like that?" "I'm almost finished. Just give me about thirty minutes and I'll be done." "I think I'll wait for you right here." With that, he sat down on a nearby chair. "Whatever." I replied as I worked on finishing the zoid. The head was always painstakingly slow to complete. I was out of patience for the day. If anyone else asked what I was doing, I would sick Brontie and or Dawson on him or her. I was not happy. I stood up and stretched stiff legs when I finished. This zoid was brilliant. A mix between Bit's Ligar 0 and Brad's ShadowFox. Equipped with a few of my own things. This zoid was wolfish. No one would pilot it but me. This would be unstoppable. "Looks good. What do you call it?" I had not remembered that Brad was there. "This will be called the SnowHusky." "What all is it equipped with?" "An assortment of guns, a Strike Laser Claw, Ion boosters, and soon it will have a few armor conversions as soon as I finish the blueprints for them." "Well, it looks as if it will be a brilliant zoid to work with. I hope it will carry you through many battles." Brad said while nodding his head as he looked the zoid over. "Well, I sure hope so. I don't want to have to rebuild it again. These things take forever to manufacture. Now, I'm famished, when's dinner?" He smiled. "Just a warning, don't raid the fridge. If you eat something of Leana's, she'll eat you. She's just about eaten Bit a few times. Jamie will call over the intercom when it's finished." "Samantha, could you come into the kitchen? I need you to help me with something." "Probably can't get a recipe right. If you can cook, he'll never leave you alone. He's getting tired about being badgered to cook every meal. Don't let Bit or Leana try to cook, they'd burn the kitchen down around your ears." "I'll remember that." I said as I started to walk towards the kitchen. 


	5. Will Layon Ever Give Up?

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoids. You all know the drill. What's mine is mine. Ask me before you use my characters. Don't sue. I don't need any more stress at the moment. R&R  
  
(Author's note: If you don't know where some of the places are, look at a map! I don't want to worry about that giving you people an education on geography. Sorry if I seem rude. I just hate to teach.)  
  
Will Layon Ever give up?  
  
Part Five  
  
(Bit)  
  
"Leana! Come back here with my cookie!" I yelled racing after the diabolical cookie thief.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" Leana said waving my cookie around. She ran outside and stopped. "What's that?"  
  
I looked up to see a zoid racing around. It stopped looked at us then did a back flip and started to run in the opposite direction.  
  
"That's Samantha and her new SnowHusky." Brad was leaning on the side of the Hover Cargo holding a clipboard. He was grasping a walky-talky. "Okay Samantha, try the right turn." He said into the receiver.  
  
"Got it." The zoid came racing around and pulled a sharp corner.  
  
"Good, now test the Strike Laser Claw."  
  
"Hold on. There's someone trying to make a connection with the Hover Cargo. I can't pick up the source that well though. It seems to be coming from a country called America?"  
  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"Go in and ask Doc." Brad replied.  
  
I raced inside, momentarily forgetting about my cookie. I raced into the common room to see Doc talking to Layon.  
  
"Well then, it's settled. We'll have that battle on Iona Hill in Idaho." Layon was saying.  
  
"See you there." Doc said.  
  
"He's never going to give up, is he?" I asked walking up next to Doc.  
  
"No, but he's paying us ten times the normal prize money." He replied.  
  
"Brad will be happy."  
  
"Of course he will. He and Samantha will both be happy about that."  
  
"They're both typical mercenaries. It scares me how alike they are. Almost like siblings."  
  
"Yeah really. Well, tell the others that we are going to America."  
  
"K." I scrambled outside and told them.  
  
"America?" Samantha asked immediately.  
  
"Yeah, I did say that, didn't I?" I asked.  
  
"When do we leave?" She asked. She seemed to be ecstatic about going to this strange country.  
  
"As soon as you load your zoid up." I replied. Why is she so excited? Does she have family there or something?  
  
She loaded her zoid up and we where on our way to the foreign country in no time at all. At a stop in a nearby town, we ran into Leon and Naomi. Brad was happy to be able to see Naomi again although he didn't really show it. They had run into a load of bad luck and needed a place to stay. Doc said that they where welcome to stay with us. They accepted gladly. Again we left and started on our way to America.  
  
*Two Weeks Later In Idaho, USA*  
  
"Leana! Where's my cookie?!" I yelled. I wanted that cookie back and I wanted it back now.  
  
"I ate it, Bit. You took to long." She said calmly.  
  
"You ate my cookie?! This is an outrage! What is the world coming to when someone can't leave their cookie for two seconds without it being stolen?!" I yelled.  
  
"Do you two do this often?" Samantha asked walking up behind us.  
  
"Too often," Brad said up on top of his ShadowFox.  
  
It was two hours before our battle with Layon. The question on everyone's minds was 'Whom in the world had Layon suckered into joining his team?' I was ready to go. Ligar had just gotten a great tune up from Samantha and had voiced how great he felt many times. Leana was making sure that all her ammo was loaded and ready to be fired. Brad had just finished polishing his ShadowFox and Samantha was finishing a repair on Jamie's Raynos. Her SnowHusky was in top condition and she was pumped and ready to fight. Leon and Naomi where playing cards.  
  
Finally, it was time for the battle. Brad, Leana, Samantha, Jamie and I where launched onto the field. Layon's team was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Must be the Fuma team." Brad remarked. "This should be fun."  
  
As he spoke a black judge capsule dropped out of the sky. "Area scanned, battle field set up, battle mode, none. The Blitz team vs. the Fuma team. Ready…fight!"  
  
As Brad had expected, the Fuma team was our enemy.  
  
"Do you think that they're using Harry as a hostage again?" I teased Leana.  
  
"Shut up Bit. Before I have to kill you." She replied.  
  
"Okay, now where is this Fuma team?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Watch your feet!" Brad yelled knocking the SnowHusky over. A War Shark surfaced where the wolf had been standing.  
  
"Thanks Brad." Samantha said righting her zoid. "Now, let's kick some butt!"  
  
A ragged cheer came up from the team.  
  
"I get the Shark that almost had me."  
  
"Ligar and I'll take the one that's surfacing." I stated urging Ligar towards it. "Strike Laser Claw!" I yelled as Ligar leapt into the air. The War Shark dodged and leapt at me from the side. "Oh crap!" I hollered as the Shark's teeth made contact with Ligar's side. We fell to the ground and the Shark submerged under the sand yet again. Ligar stood back up and shook.  
  
"Doc. We need some help out here! There's at least eight of them." Jamie called as he fired at another Shark.  
  
"Leon, Naomi, get out there and help them!" No sooner had Doc said this than Leana was shot down.  
  
"Leana!" I automatically yelled.  
  
"I'm okay Bit!" She said back. "I'm just out of the battle."  
  
"Strike Laser Claw!" Brad had a War Shark by the neck. His ShadowFox was sitting on the ground holding the Shark in his front paws. The attack damaged the War Shark badly enough to put it out of the battle. "I am a genius." He said. "Bit, if we can get a hold of them we can beat them."  
  
"Got it." I replied. "Samantha, can you get them out of the ground? I just need to obtain a purchase on the darn creatures."  
  
"I'll do better than that. I'll scare them out and control them while you haul your butt over here and kill them."  
  
"Great idea. Brad, we'll have to do this together. Make sure you get a good hold on them, Samantha."  
  
"Got it."  
  
I watched as Samantha raced across the flats. A shark came leaping out of the dirt.  
  
"Here fishy, fishy, fishy!" Samantha said as she raced after it. This would show the speed of her SnowHusky. She started to fall behind. Ion Boosters rose out of the zoid's back to fire her to a point that was even with the War Shark where she shut them down and kept pace with it. It leapt over her head where she jumped and caught it. "Strike Laser Claw!" She yelled slicing the War Shark in half. "I'm so good." She cried over the COM link at her victory. "Shall we try that again?"  
  
"Sounds good to…uh-oh." Leana stated.  
  
"What?" Brad asked.  
  
"We have a problem." Leana said. "The Berserker Fury is back, and Leon just got out of the Hover Cargo and was put out of the battle immediately by a War Shark."  
  
"I'll get it." Jamie said as he fired at the War Shark making a direct hit.  
  
"Great. How did they get Vega to pilot again? I thought he had quit zoid battling. He is the only one that can pilot that thing, isn't he?" I inquired.  
  
"I am not Vega." The pilot of the Berserker Fury had been eavesdropping on our conversation. "I am Cameron, the new pilot of the Berserker Fury. You will not come out of this battle."  
  
"I know this moron." Samantha said. "He's the baka that stole my CommandFox."  
  
"Right you are, you filthy…" he uttered a high whistle followed by a yip.  
  
Samantha let voice to something that sounded surprise followed by indignation and anger.  
  
"Yes, I am a Kerodayvanian, and yes I did call you that."  
  
Samantha was extremely angry with this. "You are dead meat!" She cried as she launched SnowHusky forward. Coming upon the Berserker Fury, she swerved to the left. Cameron put up the energy shield. She jumped toward the Berserker Fury. "Strike Laser Claw!" She bellowed. Her SnowHusky slammed into the barrier.  
  
"There's no way you're going to make it through my barrier." Cameron stated smugly as Samantha struggled with the barrier.  
  
"Maybe with help!" I hollered as I urged Ligar towards the Berserker Fury. "Come on Brad. Let's give her a hand!"  
  
We raced forward. "Strike Laser Claw!" We hollered angrily. We struck the barrier and shattered it. "Death to the Fury!" I cried.  
  
"He's mine!" Samantha cried and jumped again. "Strike Laser Claw!" She jumped and slammed straight into the Berserker Fury. Just as she hit the Berserker Fury, it swatted her to the side.  
  
"Get it!" I cried to Brad. We attacked the Berserker Fury from both sides. It leapt back and Brad and I hit each other.  
  
We had forgotten Jamie though. He swooped down and blew the Berserker Fury out of the battle.  
  
"Announce the winner." Doc said as he pointed all artillery at the Dark Judge.  
  
"Oh, all right. The winner is, the Blitz team." He said half-heartedly. "Hmf."  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Doc asked us.  
  
"Yeah." Brad stated.  
  
"I'm up." Leana said.  
  
"Okay here." Leon uttered.  
  
"Yep." I voiced.  
  
"No prob." Jamie said confidently.  
  
"What about you Samantha?" Doc asked. "Samantha? Samantha?"  
  
"Hello, Samantha? Are you awake over there?" I asked.  
  
"I'll go look." Leon said as he leapt out of his Blade Ligar. He climbed up onto the SnowHusky and opened the cockpit. After a moment of hesitation, he pulled out the limp form of Samantha. She was out cold. 


	6. Waking Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. I truly wish I did just like everybody else almost. I am new at typing up fanfics but I'm working on it. So R&R and be nice about any changes I need make and things I need to work on. Thanks a lot. Just another note on the Kerodayvanian, they can hold their breath for a few hours if necessary. They are also immune to nuclear radiation.  
  
Waking Dreams  
  
Part 6  
  
(Sam)  
  
I skated next to my older brother, Naithen. Everything was going my way. This was the life. No worries, no possibilities. Nate and I just rollerbladed around the Green Belt. I tripped over a rock and fell, scraping my knees. Tears formed in my eyes. My knees stung.  
  
"Are you all right?" I nodded. There was no way I was going to show a weakness to my big brother. I may only be six hundred eighty-three years old, but I'm just as strong as he is. I thought. My brother knelt down next to me and helped me to my feet. "That's my little sister." He smiled.  
  
An explosion sounded a fair distance away. "Oh dear." Nate said as his beeper went off. "Sam, jump in the river. Stay there. The Sight just blew up. Unless it was the far end there's going to be a bigger explosion. A nuclear explosion. I want you to stay in the river. I've got to go help."  
  
"But-"  
  
"GO! You can come out when I shoot up a flare!" He ran toward his car, I stood where I was. He looked back at me after a few paces. When he saw me standing there, he turned back and trotted up to me.  
  
"Look, take my bandana. I'll come back and get it when this is over. If I don't, you can keep it. You can have it to remember me by. I promise I'll do my best to come back. When and if I do come back, I'll take my bandana back."  
  
I trusted him. He left and I leapt into the deep Snake River and tread water waiting for some sign that I could come out. I waited and waited. An hour later I heard a louder explosion. Nate had warned me of this when the Sight had first shown signs of weakening. I ducked under water. Another explosion happened a few moments later. It had to be the nuclear explosion because the explosion spread to all around me. The river would be the only bit of safety. Anything above it would be blown to bits. The next time I surfaced a little less than four hours later, there was nothing left. The buildings had been disintegrated. I cried. I leapt out of the river and started to look around. There was nothing. I cried. I started out towards the nearest city, about twenty miles away. I then realized that there would be no city there. It too, would have been destroyed.  
  
I sat down and cried. I had lost my older brother. The only family I had. He had been there for me. Always. I was scared. I was tired. I had no way of getting to civilization. I cried. I was going to die here. I cried myself to sleep.  
  
I sat up in bed. I still had the bandana. Mostly it stayed on my top left arm. When it wasn't there, it was tied around my hair, keeping it out of my face. That was my living nightmare. My brother had died twelve hundred eighteen years ago. I was alone. I wanted to come here and search for any signs of him. I also wanted to find out how in the world I had gotten out of there. When I had woken up, I had been on another planet; Zi.  
  
"You okay? You're crying. What's wrong?" Leon was leaning over me. He looked at me concern shining on his face.  
  
"Just an old memory." I said sitting up. "How bad am I hurt?"  
  
"Not badly. You just have a concussion."  
  
"Good, where's my dogs?"  
  
"They've been taken care of. Just rest now."  
  
"I don't want to rest. I don't need to rest. I need to find something out."  
  
"What ever it is, it's going to have to wait. If you don't rest you're going to pass out from loss of blood."  
  
"I don't give a damn! I need to know or else this waking nightmare is going to keep plaguing me!" Unwanted tears started t trickle down my cheeks. I turned and hid my face from him. He gently turned me onto my back again.  
  
"What ever these memories are, I'm sure they can wait. I'll tell dad not to except any battles until you're ready to leave this planet." He gently wiped away the tears that where coursing freely down my cheeks. "I insist you rest."  
  
I opened my eyes. He just watched me sincerely. "I need to know." I whispered closing my eyes again.  
  
"Just sleep for now. You need to rest." Was the last thing I heard before I passed out.  
  
The next time I woke up I felt much better. "Welcome back." Leon was still sitting next to me. "Feel better?"  
  
"Yep. Hungry, too. When do we eat?"  
  
"You're almost as bad as Bit. We ate a few hours ago. I'll have Jamie bring some in for you. But first, do you want to tell me what's so important about this place?" I shook my head. "No? Well, I'll get Jamie."  
  
He left leaving me with my thoughts. What am I going to find? Am I going to be sorry I returned to this place or will I find out that Nate escaped some how? Will I find anything for that matter? Did anyone else survive the blast besides me? Was all that just a dream? How did I get to Zi? When will these questions be answered? Are any of my hypotheses correct? All these questions and many more circled through my head. It wasn't until later that I realized that Leon was back with some food.  
  
"Sorry." I murmured thinking that he had probably been waiting for some time. "You could have told me you where back."  
  
"I knew you where thinking of something important so I didn't want to interrupt your thoughts." He said. "Your dogs are going crazy." He stated after a moment.  
  
I looked up from the food I was eating so vigorously. "Not surprised. When I'm hurt they know it. They want to make sure I'm safe." I went back to eating. Leon had left a few moments ago. I leaned back and went back to my thoughts. They skipped around a lot until they came upon another memory.  
  
"Samantha! Come back here you little snip!"  
  
"Catch me if you can, dad!" I yelled as my papa came racing after me. He was a middle-aged man, about forty-nine hundred thirty-three, with black hair, cut short around his head, that was slowly graying. He was five feet and eight inches tall. His beard was short and scraggily in the style of a goatee. His Ice blue eyes usually laughed inside, but now they where stern. My education was very important to our family. If I didn't go to school, think of what my uncle, King Jacob, would think.  
  
"Samantha! You need to come here. You're going to miss school!"  
  
"That's the whole point!" I yelled. I hated school with a passion. The teachers where all rude and mean.  
  
"Samantha Elizabeth Koran! Come back here this instant!"  
  
I kept on running. I could out run dad. He was an old man. I was a sprightly kid.  
  
"Sam, come back here or I'll send Shadow Spark on you!" I kept running. My favorite pet was our panther. He was faster than I was, but not by much. He wouldn't hurt me either. He would just snatch the end of my shirt in his teeth and tow me back to dad.  
  
"Shadow! Get Samantha!" I heard my dad command. A few moments later I felt the end of my shirt getting tugged rather sharply on.  
  
"Okay Shadow you win." I said half-heartedly, letting the oversized kitty pull me towards my dad.  
  
"Samantha, I know how much you hate school. I'll see if I can't find a way to get you out of it. I know those old fusspot teachers of yours. They only sought favor with your uncle. They always treated me as an ignorant fool that would never learn a thing. I bet it's about the same way with you and your cousin Rachael."  
  
"Yes papa." I said while looking at the floor.  
  
"I bet you would make a great warrior. I'll see if I can't in list you into the army. You can go scout planets for future concurring if it is possible."  
  
"You mean It?! I can be a soldier like you and Nate?!" I had always wanted to be like my dad and eldest brother.  
  
"Yes Sam. I'll do what I can in getting you on the scout force."  
  
The picture faded away. I remembered what had happened after that. I had gone to school and within the first hour dad had come to get me. I was to go with Nathan in two days for field training. Before I left, dad had given me two dogs; Brontie and Dawson.  
  
I came out of my thoughts as something wet and slobbery touched my face. "Dawson, Brontie! Stop that this instant." I pushed my dogs away from me. Leon stood off to the side, laughing.  
  
"You twit." I grumbled to him.  
  
"I don't care. I know I'm a twit."  
  
"Can I get moving now?" I wanted to find out about Nate.  
  
"I can't stop you can I?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, I'm going with you than."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What if you break a leg, or twist an ankle? What are you going to do without a way back to the Hover Cargo?"  
  
"Good point. Fine, come on. I want to go now."  
  
"Let's go." 


	7. Search, For What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. If I did I don't know what I'd do. I'd probably have a lot less time so I wouldn't be righting this fan fic. If you do sue, all you're going to get is, *digs in pocket, * ten dollars and thirteen cents, some lint, and a library card. I think that's it. Yeah it is, so that's all you'll get from me.  
  
  
  
Search, for what?  
  
Part 7  
  
  
  
(Sam)  
  
  
  
Dang! She's gorgeous! Why didn't I see it before? Leon kept glancing side long at me. I was staring out the window. He didn't know it, but I could read his mind. I had learned that a while ago. Especially when she's depressed.  
  
"How much longer?" I asked looking at him.  
  
"Hmm?" He was way to busy admiring me.  
  
"How much longer?" I repeated.  
  
"I don't know." Leon admitted. Her eyes are astounding! I wonder what they look like without contacts.  
  
"Hmpf." I grumbled as I turned to stare at the barren wasteland that stretched out on all sides of us.  
  
We where headed out towards a river. For what reason, he had no idea. I had only told him where we would start our search for my past.  
  
"There it is." I jumped at the sound of his voice. The river stretched out before us, a greenish blue ribbon in all this dust and dirt.  
  
"Finally!" I sighed.  
  
"What are we looking for?" Leon asked this out of pure curiosity.  
  
"A clue."  
  
"A clue to what?" He was going to go crazy if he didn't get any straight answers.  
  
"My past." Was all I said as he slowed the jeep down to a stop.  
  
My reply had him taken a back for a moment. He shook his head for some reason.  
  
For a moment I just stared at the Snake River. She glanced back at me, then dove in. "Hey!" he cried in surprise. He obviously hadn't expected me to do that. I just grinned and kept swimming.  
  
I didn't know what I was looking for. A feeling of familiarity I guess. I just kept swimming towards the bottom. A flash of something caught my eye. I started to kick my way towards it. I pulled it from the soft muddy ground. I looked at it. It was a small bracelet. One for a little girl. A flash of memory came to my mind.  
  
"Bet I can throw farther than you." I said looking at my brother.  
  
"I'll take that bet. Loser gives the report to home for the next month."  
  
"Deal. You go first though." He chucked a rock into the river, sending it half way across.  
  
"My turn." I chucked a rock as hard as I could. My bracelet came off at the same time I threw the rock. "OH NO! My bracelet!"  
  
"Oh dear. I'm sorry Sam. Don't cry. I'll get you a new one."  
  
"It's okay. It wasn't that important any way." I lied. Dad had given the bracelet to me if ever I was stopped by someone of our kind. It would give me free passage to anywhere in the galaxy.  
  
If I had had this, I would have been home in a heartbeat. If I had had this… Oh forget the ifs. Ifs are no good now. Although, now I can go home! Yeah! Kerodayvania, her I come. I pushed off the floor of the river and rocked towards the surface.  
  
"Find anything?" Leon sat on the bank.  
  
Oh shoot! I forgot! I have a team. I can't drop out on them now. Not when we've got one major winning streak. They've also helped me a ton. I have to repay them before I go home. "Yep!" I replied to Leon's question.  
  
"Well then, come and show me what!"  
  
I swam over and climbed up onto the bank where I leaned onto my elbows. I just sat there for a moment letting the suspense grow.  
  
"Well?" Leon asked after a long period of silence.  
  
"My old bracelet. I lost it before this place became a waste land."  
  
"So what is it that we are searching for?"  
  
"I guess I did kind of leave you in the blue."  
  
"Umm. Yeah you did."  
  
"Sorry. This used to be a fairly good-sized city. When I was six hundred eighty three years old my brother and I where rollerblading around this river. There was an explosion about fifty to sixty miles away. It came from a place called the Sight. It had blown up. My brother was on the fire department. He left to go fight the fire. I stayed in the river, waiting for a chance to come out when the thing I feared most happened. There was a nuclear explosion. That was the last time I saw my brother. I had climbed out of the river and then fell asleep. When I woke up I was on Zi. I'm trying to find out if my brother died or some how got away and I'm also trying to figure out how I got off of this desolate planet."  
  
"That explains a lot more than it doesn't. How do you plan to figure these things out?"  
  
"When I became old enough, I dedicated my life into finding the answers to my questions."  
  
"In other words, we are looking for your brother and the way that you came to Zi."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, then, let's get started."  
  
I stood up and pulled something out of my pocket. Leon looked over my shoulder at it. "What's that?" He asked as I flipped a few switches.  
  
"A sensor utilized to pursue the trajectory of each and every granted individual anytime."  
  
"Can you put that in English?"  
  
"I can follow the path that my brother and I took using this."  
  
"That's better."  
  
"Now, come on." I stood up and turned from side to side. As I turned around as the device started to beep. "Get the jeep."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
We followed the signal out to the middle of nowhere. Here, it stopped beeping. "That's it." I pulled out a vile from my pocket. I put a drop of the liquid on my finger and wiped it across my eyelids. I turned to Leon and did the same to him.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I call it 'Sight Juice'. It enables the user to see into the past. Now hush." I started to mumble under my breath. Silver fire flared behind our eyes. A vision started to form in front of Leon and me.  
  
  
  
(Author's note: Heehee! I'm going to leave this chapter at that. Put a little suspense in there. Oh and a note. The stuff you'll get if you sue me has gone down. The list is now, thirteen cents, some lint, and a library card. I had a school activity that I had to pay for. Just so you know. Oh and school is getting harder. I'm getting loaded up with more and more homework. Updates will be slower until the end of May. Thank you very much.) 


	8. Her Past

(Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. I truly wish I did. If you sue me all you'll get is thirteen cents, some lint, and a library card. Also, I have a ton of homework now so things are going to be a little slower. I hope you understand. If something is wrong with the story, just give me an e- mail. The address is Green_cannibal_smurf@hotmail.com so just be kind at things that I need to work on. I don't need my head bitten off. Thank you much. )  
  
Part 8  
  
Her Past  
  
(Leon)  
  
We watched as a vision formed. Sam pulled another vile from her pocket. "Hold still." She said as she dropped some of the liquid on my ears and then did the same to herself.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"So we can hear thoughts from the vision."  
  
"Right."  
  
We watched.  
  
Dawson and Brontie stood next to a smaller form of Sam. Their fur was still wet from following Sam into the river.  
  
"What do we do now, Dawson?" Brontie said to the other Great Dane.  
  
"We get her off this desolate planet." Dawson replied as he sniffed Sam's sleeping form. She stirred slightly as she muttered in her sleep.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Like this." Dawson said as he used one of his paws to pull a necklace from Sam's soaked shirt. He set it down on the ground still looped around Sam's neck. He tapped it a few times and the three figures vanished.  
  
"That's it. We've got to follow them. They're still on the planet if my senses don't deceive me. We leapt into the jeep and raced. Sam pointed the way following her senses. We finally came to a stop in front of a cave. "Inside." Sam whispered.  
  
The vision had moved. We watched Brontie and Dawson sitting next to the sleeping form of the small child.  
  
"We'll take the CommandFox with us." Dawson said as he dragged Sam by her collar. He slowly pulled Sam into the cockpit of the CommandFox.  
  
"Let's get her out of here." Dawson stated. "I really want to get off of this planet." He tapped Sam's necklace again and they where gone.  
  
"I've always wondered how I got into the cockpit of the CommandFox. Now I know. Dawson was the one that got me off of Earth. I just wish I had known sooner." Sam sighed. She stood there for a moment and thought. I waited patiently.  
  
"Let's get going back to the river. I need to pick up on Nate's trail." We started towards the jeep when an explosion sounded near by.  
  
"What was that?" I asked as we regained our balance.  
  
"Area scanned…" we heard in the distance.  
  
"Uh-oh." Sam looked at me, her eyes wide. "Let's get out of here."  
  
"Good idea. Let's move." We dove into the jeep and raced in the opposite direction that we had heard the Judge.  
  
"I think we're out of the battle area," Sam sighed.  
  
"Don't get too cocky. We've got company." Three Saber Tigers stood in our path. "We must have gotten another battle."  
  
"We've got company behind us as well." Sam said as she looked over her shoulder. "Leana, and Bit are coming this way. I wonder where Brad and Naomi are."  
  
"Did you say 'Leana'?" I asked panic crossing my face.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Sam asked. "Never mind, I just remembered." She moaned as she looked over her shoulder yet again.  
  
"Tell me when this nightmare is over." I said.  
  
"I think it's only going to get worse." She replied with a grimace.  
  
"Sam, Leon, where are you two." Dad's voice said.  
  
"Where in the middle of the battle field in a race for our lives." I said.  
  
"Well, get back to the Hover Cargo, on the double!"  
  
"Leon, things just got worse." Sam said as she looked over her shoulder for the thousandth time.  
  
"Leana didn't-" I started to say.  
  
"She did." She replied with a look of pleading despair crossing her face.  
  
"HOLD ON!" I leaned over and pulled Sam onto the ground. A missile hit directly behind us. I leapt out of the jeep towing Sam with me. I couldn't keep a hold of Sam and lost her as I somersaulted through the air. When I hit the ground I warded of the darkness that was creeping in on the edge of my vision. When I located her I uttered a short cry of sorrow before I blacked out. 


	9. Nightmares and a Haunted Past

A/n: Hiya all Naomi Hunter again, re-did chapter nine, better with more Br/n Nya ha ha. Have nothing to say, cept R&R PLEASE and that this fic is getting really good! Aki rocks! 

Disc: Don't own sh----stuff. Sorry Aki. U_U Erm, I own Nakuru and Aki owns Nathan and Various other

Stuff you don't recognize. Nya ha ha . Mata ne minna-chan R&R damn you!

A Warrior's Path: Chapter Nine: Dreams.

(Naomi POV)

Leon's been pretty upset since Samantha got knocked out during the battle. All he does is sit by her door or bedside all depressed. Can't you tell he's got a crush on her? He didn't deny it either when I teased him about it this morning, either. I think he feels guilty that she's hurt, though, and he's neglecting the fact he's injured now too. *sigh* Guys, always trying to be brave and sweet, doesn't it get just a little pathetic? I mean, don't get me wrong, we're _all_ worried for her, but Leon, Leon's got it _BAD. _

I rubbed my eyes, not wanting to fall asleep, even though I really needed a good sleep. But, when you're stuck sleeping on a lumpy couch, you tend to hesitate. I glared at my white cat, clear green eyes closed, asleep on a posh violet pillow. 

~*Spoiled brat.*~ I told her in my head, the way I can talk to her, and most animals for a matter of fact. Yeah, it's weird, but then, so am I; weirder than you'll ever know. Morgana cracked open an eye and gave 

me a cold green-eyed glare back, then returned to her 15th nap of the day. (Ah, to be a cat.)

I stood up and stretched my shoulders, letting out a yawn. I grabbed my toothbrush out of my bag and walked to the bathroom, my bare feel making soft slappish noises on the cool floor. It was pretty quiet since Leena was asleep. (Thank the Goddess!) I flicked on the light and began to brush my teeth. 

While I brushed, I thought of home, or rather the Fluegel compound. I was pretty bored here, killing time. I mean I know I have Brad here and all, but when you have Leena point and laugh every time you're within an arms length of one another, it limits what you can do. ((a/n: HENTAIS!!I don't mean smutty stuffs! I mean like talk, socialize et cetera, err, okay, some smut perhaps. *grins innocently and blushes*)) I spit out the toothpaste and washed the brush, then headed back to the couch, stopping at Brad's door which was open. 

"Night Koibito-chan!" I whispered as he looked up from the sketchpad. ((A/n: Gomen ne minna-san, I just see Brad as the artistic type. ^_^)) 

"You going to bed already?" He asked, getting up, as I glanced at the glowing red numbers on his alarm clock. (11:30) 

"Yeah, nothing else to do." I said as I noticed him blush slightly in the dim light with a cute grin. "Hentai." I said softly as he smiled again.

"Oh well, what can I tell ya?" He said wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me a kiss.

"Mm…G'nite." I told him as he gave me another tiny kiss.

"I'll walk you to the couch." He said letting go, and stretching out his fingers. 

We sat on the couch talking as we did almost every night, until I got really tired. Doc walked in from the kitchen and laughed. 

"C'mon you two, break it up, we have a battle tomorrow morning and I need you to sub in Naomi, with both Sam and Leon out. I can't have you two falling asleep on me out there!" he said as we both smiled and Brad stood.

"'Night you two." He said as we echoed him, still smiling. I liked Doctor Tauros. He might be insane, but Leena was lucky to have such a caring father-- I envied her. Doc moved on and went into his room. Brad moved over me, still on the couch. I lay back laughing as he pulled the blanket over me. Brad could be fun like that; he was one of those guys with that strange, old, sense of chivalry, like opening doors and a jacket over a puddle. He'd tuck me in every night and give me a tiny kiss on the forehead and tell me 'Sweet Dreams'. but, this time, he didn't. He hesitated and looked down at me. 

"I love you." he said for the first time, as I nodded.

"I love you too." He gave me a kiss on the lips, lasting longer than usual. ((hey hey, what's usual? *grins evilly* sorry.)) Brad was also very shy with displays of affection. He gave me a small smile that held sadness in it as he pushed back my hair. 

"I really do." He told me as I nodded again, then he got up and retired to his room. I smiled to myself happily, and curled up under the blanket, falling fast asleep. 

__

A woman with long pallid hair and sunglasses, hiding clear, bright crimson eyes, walked down the hallway of the Sight Building, wearing a tight-fitting black coat. Her boots made eerie, hollow clopping noises in the empty hall, until shots rang out , sounding a small explosion. 

"What the hell was that?!" The Kerodayvanian Resident officer exclaimed, pushing the glasses on top of her head, breaking into a run. She turned the corner and saw the end of the corridor in flames with debris everywhere. An older woman cried out from the rubble. She ran over and tried to help her, but she was trapped under a large block of concrete, burned and bleeding badly. 

"T-The…Fury….is loose." she choked out, hand grasping the black fabric of the jacket. 

"The Fury!? The Berserk Fury did this!? Who's piloting it!?" The pale haired woman exclaimed shocked. 

The Berserk Fury was an experimental organoid machine project on Kerodayvania, /What's it doing on Earth!?/_ she wondered to herself. _

"It…will destroy…all." she gasped again, slumping down further, dead. 

"Shit! I have to stop it! Who could be piloting it!?" she said putting the woman down, unbuttoning the coat, placing it atop the woman's dead body, leaving her in a pair of very torn up jeans, cut off at the knee and black tank top with a red star on the front. She turned the other way and ran to the hangar. The ashen haired woman entered and surveyed the Earthen mechanical animal-like creatures; they were far less advanced than anything Kerodayvania could produce but with her skills, she could hopefully pull it off. She spied a 'Dinosaur' type with a long range rifle. She took a deep breath and climbed into the cockpit, booting up the system. When the system was up, she took off into the hallway of flames, prying into the room where it all began. She looked around, smoke clouded the laboratory, and the flames obscured much of her vision. The walls held outlines of scientists and equipment. It looked like a picture right out of a textbook from Hiroshima. The silver Zoid's tail disappeared into a freshly blasted hole as the Kerodayvanian Officer cursed and stealthily followed it. As it stopped she went into the long-range combat mode, carefully taking aim on the Fury. It shook slightly as it was hit three times, then spun to face the woman's Zoid. The Fury powered up and aimed a blast at her, and she cursed barely dodging it. Gritting her teeth she charged at it, as it put up it's shield, tossing her away. 

"Who are you!? Why are you doing this!?" She demanded harshly over the comm. link as a dark haired man a bit older than her with a scar on his cheek appeared. 

"To rule the world of course! Once I get rid of this lowly planet and the few remaining Kerodayvanians! I'll be the smartest, strongest, and the most eligible to take over the coming world of Zi!" He said laughing evilly.  
"Ca-Cameron!!??! What!? What do you mean remaining Kerodayvanians!?" she choked out, eyes wide as he interrupted, clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. 

"Nakuru….foolish, foolish girl. I've destroyed the Planet of Kerodayvania as I will, Earth, along with you and the other officers. There's no way that you can stop me, your pathetic Terran Gunsniper is in no way a match for the amazing Kerodayvanian Berserk Fury!--" 

"H-how could you. You destroyed Kerodayvania?!" she repeated, shocked beyond belief, the fact still not sinking in, that he could do such a thing. "You speak so highly of your home planet, which you just destroyed." she spat out as he smiled with malevolence.

"True, true, but I'm doing what I have to, to achieve my destiny, to rule everything. And I'll destroy Earth now, as well. Once I set off the instability in the Sight Building, it's curtains for everyone. The earthlings, their civilizations, all of Kerodayvania's Resident Officers, your dear Nathan, and you as well, unless of course you'd prefer to join me now and be saved by the Berserk Fury. Think of it, you and me, together we can rule everything with all the power imaginable! What do you say?" He offered with emphasis. 

Nakuru hung her head, shoulders shaking in rage. /This is all my fault…/_ she thought as he waited for her reply. Choking back tears, her head shot up violently, as she screamed at him._

"**BASTARD! **I told you once, and I told you a thousand times, I'll tell you again now! **NEVER!!! **I will never lower myself to your level!" 

"Fine." Cameron replied, turning his head slightly. "Then prepare for your annihilation!" He yelled charging the particle cannon.

"You think you can play God!? Well, I won't let you!!!" She screamed unloading rounds and rounds of ammo upon the Berserk Fury, which was barely thrown back by the barrage, and continued charging the cannon. 

/I've failed….the destruction of the entire Kerodayvanian race as well as Earth's is going to be my fault./ she thought bitterly, tears spilling and drowning the fiery red of her eyes, flowing down her pale cheeks as a bluish-black blur tackled the Berserk Fury. The Command Fox let out a howl as it charged again. 

"STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!" The pilot yelled, slightly damaging the Berserk Fury. Cameron cursed as he ran circles around the Fury, firing several times, while using his speed to physically attack. The Command Fox stopped in front of the Gunsniper and shot a jamming flare at the silver Zoid. The Command Fox turned it's head to the Gunsniper a comm. link popping up. A young man her age, with neck length dark brown hair with longer pieces in front , tucked behind his ears, intense blue-silver eyes staring at her was shown on the screen. /Nathan…/ _She thought sadly looking down at the silver band on her ring finger she was twisting nervously between her thumb and pointer as he spoke. _

"We have to get out of here, now, follow me!" He said as she viewed her surroundings with the heat sensors , running after him. They ran in the Zoids through the halls as she tried to talk to him. 

"Nathan! Listen to me!" She yelled as he stopped short. "Cameron's going to destroy Earth! He already has Kerodayvania! We have to--"

"I KNOW!" He shouted interrupting and startling her as he stopped and clamed down a bit. "There's nothing we can do about it! We can't defeat the Fury, it's too powerful! The best thing to do now is to get the hell out of here! Now let's go!" 

"But, everyone will--" She started as he yelled again.

"**I KNOW! **If we can make it to the river, we may just be saved! Nakuru, Samantha, she's there now. I have to protect her!" He said sounding sadder, "Nakuru, please don't make me choose." Nakuru wiped her eyes, swallowing her emotions, all a mix of sorrow, fear along with anger and nodded. 

"Okay, Nathan, lets go." He nodded in response and they began to run again. They exited the building and kept running down the road to the river. She could sense the energy rising in the Sight Building and they were still too far from the river. 

"Nate…we're not going to make it…." she said to him over the comm. Link. As the Command Fox stopped short.

"Nakuru stop!" he said , opening the cockpit. "Get in! That piece of shit's too slow!"

"Ah…..okay." she said jumping out of the borrowed Gunsniper and crawled into the Command Fox's cockpit, sitting in the small seat behind the pilot, Nate beginning to run again before she'd put on the restraints. Nakuru gritted her teeth against the G-force, she wasn't too good with such high speeds yet but now wasn't the time to complain. Another small explosion sounded as Nate put on more speed.

"We're not gonna-- make it!" she choked out, "we have to- to find shelter!" Nathan tensed and let out a frustrated sigh.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right, there's a cave of some sorts over there, I explored it with Sam a while ago." He sped up and swung around to the entrance. He popped open the cockpit and half-dragged her out and into the cave. They ran to a small crystal blue shallow lake, leading her carefully around it to a the edge in the far back and sat. 

Nakuru looked at Nate's face in profile, staring at the water intently, fiddling with his necklace.

"I'm sure she'll be okay, Nate." she said as he sighed.

"Yeah, I just hope she can get along without me…"

"Don't think like that!" She exclaimed shaking her head violently then looking him in the eyes, holding out her outstretched pinkie finger to him. "Promise me."

"Kuru…" he sighed with a tiny smile.

"NATE!! " she insisted shaking her pinkie at him, as he smiled wider and wrapped his pinkie around hers. ((ahem that's called "finger-cutting" in Japan ^^ and Pinkie-swearing in America ^^ it's a big thing kids do (In Japan) or so I've heard/read. )) 

__

"Okay, okay, promised." he said back as she curled up in his lap and he put his arms around her. He kissed her forehead as she sighed. 

"The Berserk Fury will destroy all, won't it, there's no use lying." He held her tighter and kissed her again.

"We'll be okay, I promise----" he started but an explosion went off and everything began to shake violently and parts of rocks began to fall on them.--------------

I sat up quickly, inhaling sharply. Uhn….that _damn_ dream again! I'd probably never admit it, but that dream scares me shitless, every time I have it, and believe me, it's a lot. It scares me because I don't know what it means, could it be some clue to my past, of which I have very little recollection of. I don't know, but what I do know is, I haven't told anyone about the dream, not even Brad, who knew a lot of my troubles. Morgana meowed sincerely, jumping into my lap, nuzzling my hands. 

~*The dream again, deary?~* she asked as I nodded, too tired to teleflash in response. ~*Well, you've only been having that dream for _how long_? Deary, you should do something*~

~*I have! I've consulted the tarot, done divinations, used guidance spells, it's hopeless!~* I sighed. 

~*Maybe you're just a bad witch?*~ Morgana tried to joke, but went to correct herself after seeing my hurt look. ~*Of course you're quite talented! If you weren't you wouldn't be able to understand me, those two dogs or any other natural spirit, except for the occasional 'meow', 'woof' and whatnot, so fret not Dearest.*~

~*Maybe you're right, but I hate not knowing!~* I said hanging my head as I heard sleepy footsteps and munching sounds. I turned my head to see Bit grinning and shoving his hand back into the cookie jar. _Leena's_ Cookie jar. 

"Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar? Who me? Not me, couldn't be! Then who? Anyone else Leena can and _will_ murder." He chorused, laughing softly and I laughed too, shaking off the dream. He looked over and smiled.

"What are you doing up?" I gathered, for he spoke with a mouthful of cookies. 

"Nightmare, as always, plus insomnia." I said picking up my blanket and pillows, rubbing my shoulder, stiff from the few hours of sleep I'd gotten on the lumpy couch. "G'nite Bit, happy and safe snacking." 

"Night Naomi-san." He said, his hand retrieving another cookie. "Have _fun_ with brad." he teased as I involuntarily blushed.

"Goddess! I'm surrounded by perverts!" I hissed padding to Brad's room. I knocked lightly and he told me to come in.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked as he sat up and grinned.

"Well, first, who else would it be at…" he glances at the glowing red numbers on the alarm clock, "2:45 am and Leena couldn't be that quiet, Bit doesn't knock, Leon's with Sam, Sam's still unconscious, Jaime knocks panicky since he can't sit still, and the little green men on the moons can hear Doc snoring." He laughed, pulling back the blankets and making room for me. I sat down and slid my bare feet under the covers.

"Mr. Observant, I see." I smiled and he snuggled up closer to me. 

"So what are you doing up anyway?" He asked stroking my hair.

"Nightmare."

"Hmm…I had one too, more sad and strange than scary though." He admitted. "Want to tell me? You don't have to." 

"It's nothing really, I barely remember it." I lied as he nodded to my shoulder. 

"Okay, but remember, you can tell me anything."

"I know." I told him as he sat up and shut off the light and wrapped his arms around my waist, head on my shoulders. "G'nite _Koibito._" 

"Night, Aishiteru." 

~*~

Haha Done! Arm itchy!! Well tell me whatcha think Aki, I'm going to keep typing, work on the last bit I have to add to 11 and then type up 13. Whee-hee-hee! ~Naonao 


	10. Answers or Assumptions?

A/N: Hey! I'm back! I let Naomi take over Part 9 but now I'm back and kicking! We've decided that we're going to alternate chapters. Also, it seems that something is unclear. I've decided to become a little weird and now, in this fic at least, the Zoid battles have been extended to Earth. I hope that clears things up. Just so you all know the only time I get to do this is on weekends. I'll speed things up when soccer is over. Right now I've got it and piano. It's not an easy life. So on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. If I did you people had better be VERY afraid. Naomi and I would reek havoc. Trust me on this one. If you do sue you're out of luck. I'm actually in dept at the moment. Not a fun thing. So, here it goes for Part 10!  
  
Answers or Assumptions? Part 10 (Sam)  
  
"Remember Sam, if ever I lose my memory for any reason what so ever my alternative identity will take over. (A/N: Another Kerodayvanian thing. Since this is a race of warriors that get hit in the head a bunch or if for some reason another race erases the memory of a Kerodayvanian their alternative mind will take over. This alternative mind (A.M.) is something given to the soldiers mostly and it is basically a split personality. If you have further questions e-mail me. Green_cannibal_smurf@hotmail.com ) I'll look different and I won't have the same name and everything. I don't know what I'll look like but you should be able to find me with my other name. I'll end up as a Zoid pilot." Nate stated as we unpacked our equipment. "Yes Nate." I replied exasperated. "I'll remember. You've only told this to me a few million times." "Still, it would be a shame if you forgot and I was wandering around somewhere without knowing that I was one of the most advanced races in the universe." "Yeah, I guess you're right." "Now don't forget my name. This is vital." "I know Nathan, You'd be called-" I sat up in bed with a scream of anger, pain, and agony. Why can't I remember that? Why am I cursed to never see my brother again? This was about the millionth time I had asked myself these two questions. That dream plagued me like no other. My door burst open as I thought. "Sam! What's wrong?" It was Leon. "Nothing. Just pissed at myself." I replied calmly. "How do you feel other wise?" He inquired as he sat next to me on my bed, ignoring Brontie's warning growl. "Bruised and beaten," I admitted. "You?" "Nothing serious." He replied. "You on the other had have quite extensive damage." "How bad," I asked. "Concussion, broken left arm, many cracked ribs, serious case of whiplash, probably from the fall, broken right leg and numerous cuts and bruises for you troubles. Other wise you look great." "I don't feel great." I grumbled as I absentmindedly rubbed my left arm. I kept thinking those two questions over and over. What had Nathan said? Why couldn't I remember? I snapped back to the present as something cold and wet was stuck into my ear. I sat bolt upright with a yell of horror only to receive a screech of pain from my ribs. I turned to glare at Dawson who had sat back and was panting in a dog laugh. My attention turned when I heard a small laugh come from Leon. "I'm glad you find it funny." I grumbled. "He was getting tired of waiting to come out of your daydream." Leon and I both jumped at the sound of Naomi's voice. She paused for a moment then was struck by a fit of giggles which soon turned into all out laughter. "No, *gasp* you don't *gasp* want to *gasp* know." She was able to say before she was struck by another fit of laughter. "Hold on, you mean, you can. you can UNDERSTAND him?!" I inquired anxiously. Naomi could only nod. She tried to say something but the only sound that came out of her open mouth was laughter. I sat and waited, fidgeting the whole time. After what seemed like an eternity, Naomi was able to explain. "I've been able to communicate with animals since I can remember." "You can't be serious." I groaned. "Totally and completely." Naomi watched me as my face turned deathly pale. "Sam, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." I didn't respond. "Sam are you alright?" Leon asked. He reached out to put a hand on my shoulder as I fell back in a dead faint. "Every family or clan on this planet has a special ability. Miss Nirasha, what is the ability of your family?" "My family has the ability to communicate with any animal no matter what the species. My older sister, Nakuru, has developed this ability to the fullest. She is now on the planet Earth seeing if it is suitable for conquering." "Very good. Miss Samantha, what is the ability of your family?" "My family has increased intelligence. This intelligence is even higher than any Kerodayvanian. We are given the ability to create new dimensions or attach them to this one. We are also able to create things in other dimensions that are not possible to create in the one that we live in. We Korins are the only ones with the ability to create the organoid systems. It is simply impossible to create the organoid systems in this dimension." I replied without looking up from the book that I was reading. I had learned this when I was much younger. Just as everyone else had learned of their family trait. "Very good."The professor droned on and on as the image faded. "Sam, Sam, come on Sam wake up." A voice kept repeating in my ear. "'S DISGUSTING hour to be awake." I muttered as I rubbed sleep from my eyes. "It's almost four in the afternoon." Another voice drawled. That was followed by the sound of a smack and someone yelping in pain. I looked around me until I saw Naomi. "Please tell me I wasn't dreaming when you said that you could communicate with animals." I begged as I watched her with pleading eyes. "I did say it." She replied as she glanced uneasily at Brad, who was standing next to her, out of the corner of her eye. I jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain that seemed to want to overwhelm me, and did a little jig. "Yippee! I found one! I found one!" "Found what?" asked Brad. "Sam, calm down. You're gonna hurt yourself." Leon said. "At the moment, I don't give a care. I found one of my own kind and Naomi's it!" I said as I kept dancing. "Your own kind?" Naomi inquired. " A Kerodayvanian." Brad supplied. "I missed something, didn't I?" Leon asked. "I think I did, too." Naomi remarked. I stopped dancing at that statement. "You don't remember, do you?" I asked a little crest fallen. "I don't have a clue as to what in the world your talking about." I sat down on my bed. The pain that had wanted to take over my entire being returned in full force. "Leon?" I asked going pale as I fought the pain. He just grinned and helped me stand up. I swung my fists forward and connected with the door of my lab. "Come in, all of you. You might want to get Bit, Leana, Jamie, and Doc. though." Naomi left to find them. Leon helped me over to my cabinets where I sorted through many bottles and jars until I found the correct one. I was still drinking my potion when the others arrived. "May I know what is going on and where did this place come from?" Bit asked. "What ever this place is, it's really cool! I wish I had one!" "Doc, you're a disgrace." Jamie said rubbing his forehead. "This is my lab. I can make one anytime you want you just need to ask." I said. "Now, can we try to stay on track?" I asked as I fixed Doc. with an evil glare. "Yes ma'am." He said in a slightly cowardly way. "Good. Now, let me explain." I paused. "No, that'll take to long. Let me sum up. Basically, when I was a little girl I came to Earth to see if it was fit for conquering because the Kerodayvanian race used to do a lot of conquering until they where almost wiped out. All that remain at the moment are Naomi, Cameron, and me. At least that's all I know of." Naomi was growing considerably paler. "You mean to tell me that I'm an alien?" She asked. "Yeah, that's about right. Well, My brother Nathan and I where placed on this planet and we proceeded to look it over. There was another scout here and her name was Nakuru. Apparently, you are Nakuru, Naomi." "THIS has got to be a joke," Naomi accused. "No, it's not. I wouldn't joke about something so serious. I am really tired of being the only one of my kind besides that disappointment. Cameron destroyed our home planet and the only ones that weren't there at the time where my brother, Naomi and I. After he finished everyone else off he came after the remaining three. I don't know how Naomi got off of Earth but if she made it off it means that there's also a chance that Nathan is still alive. So, yeah, that's pretty much it." "How do you know that Naomi's Nakuru?" Brad asked. "It became apparent to me when she told me she could communicate with animals. That is the trait of a certain family, as my family has the ability to create other dimensions and such. That should cleat up at least the reason why I was dancing around earlier." "Yes, it does," was Leon's reply. "The guy, Cameron, that I kept mentioning is the pilot of the Berserk Fury." "This is just becoming plain weird." Leana said. "I bet." I said with a sigh. "Well, I'm gonna go do a maintenance check on my SnowHusky." "Speaking of Zoids, we have a battle back on Zi in a few days against the Kongs team." Doc said. I hope you've found out what you need to, Sam, and if you haven't I'm sorry but we need to get back to Zi." "I've found enough. We can head back." I said. "Well, if you need me I'll be in the hanger." I stated as I stood up and walked out. I poked my head back in. "Don't touch anything in here. Some of it is explosive while other things are poisonous." Bit, who was just about to pick up a jar, yanked his hand back as I said this. "In other words, GET OUT OF MY LAB!" "Yes ma'am!" the others said in unison. I turned around to see if they where following me out and saw that all but two of them had stood up. "Now what?" I asked Brad and Naomi. "Naomi passed out." Brad said. I looked a little closer and saw that her eyes had rolled up in her head. "Hmm. must be the shock. Oh and when she wakes up tell her that she is betrothed to Nathan, I just remembered." I stated calmly and left for the hanger before I saw Brad's crestfallen expression. 


	11. Moosoo no anataillusions of you

A Warrior's Path: Chapter Eleven: Moosoo no anta (Illusions of you)

((Brad POV))

"W-what?" My voice caught in my throat questioning Samantha who was already gone as Naomi began to feel heavier leaning against me, half of it being psychological. I slowly sat down and cradled her in my arms. I sat and held her, trying to process what she'd told me. 'Could you tell her she's betrothed to my brother Nathan,'? I felt Naomi stir and murmur something I couldn't hear. I looked at her, curled up in my lap. No, it can't be true…Sam…Sam has to be wrong…

Naomi stirred again, a tear slipping from her closed eyes. I brushed it away, letting my hand rest there on her cheek, and vowed I'd never let myself fall in love with anyone again. 

A while later, Naomi's eyes slowly opened. 

"Brad? Brad, Brad please tell me I was dreaming…." Naomi said sitting up and looking pleadingly in my eyes. My throat constricted again, and I had to look away— I couldn't bare to face her. 

"I-I wasn't, was I?" she asked sitting back on her heels. I heard her inhale shakily and saw her fold her hands in her lap.

"That's not why you're upset, is it?" She asked as I forced myself to look at her. 

"Sam…" I cleared my throat, trying to not show I was hurt. "Sam left one thing out….you're…you are…Nakuru is…engaged to her brother Nathan…" I got out somehow as she faltered.

"W-What?"

"Don't make me try and say it again, it was hard enough the first time." I admitted as she slammed her fist into the floor. 

"This…This isn't _fair!_" She yelled, tears now streaming down her face. "I'm not any of her business! And it definitely wasn't any of Bit, Leena or the others! She had no fucking right to do that…She should just learn to butt the hell out…." Naomi was sobbing hard by now, something I'd never seen her do, but I couldn't do anything, just put up my defenses.

"Isn't that what you wanted? A family, a home?" I said as she shook her head.

"No! I Just wanted to be _happy! _And- And I was!" She yelled as I stood; I couldn't take seeing her like this. I knelt in front of her and wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her warm tears on my neck and hear her whisper.

"I'm so sorry, Brad……" 

I held her tighter, "I know, I am too…"

**_~*~_**

(Third person POV, Naonao-ness hates writing through a POV too long.)

Sam walked in merrily and saw Naomi on the couch, holding Morgana. 

"Hey, Nakuru!" She said as Naomi hissed feral-ly.

"_Don't ever call me that." _

Sam blinked, "Are you okay?" 

Naomi stood crossly, Morgana jumping from her lap.

"What do you _think!?"_ She hissed, "You _ruined _my life! Watashi wa nikurashíi no omae!" ((a/n: Um Lit translate in word form "I am hateful to you" *sweat drops* _PLEASE!!_ Do NOT Copy my horrible grammar, I have most likely disgraced the Japanese language so horribly in that one sentence. -.- See final a/n at bottom for a somewhat solution, though now I dun remember what it was. ¬_¬)) She screamed as Sam backed up a little. 

"_Naomi,_ you don't understand, see you're just an Alternate Mind, you're nothing, once I reset you, you'll be Nakuru."

"I don't want to fucking _be_ Nakuru! Don't you fucking _get it!?_ I don't care! I am a living, thinking, entity!" 

"You only think you are—"

"Bullshit! Don't even _THINK_ to try and tell me I don't exist! I think for myself , act for myself, I can feel happy, sad, I can give love, and receive love! I AM REAL! So _FUCK YOU!! _You're _mad! Completely mad!--"_

"Nakuru, really, come with me, and I'll disable your AM—" Sam said looking worried taking her wrist.

"_NO! Itte shimau! [_get away]" She shrieked as she tore away from her, breaking into a run with Morgana. She ran down the hall to the hangar, not looking back.

"Naomi?!" Brad said sounding concerned, jumping down from the ShadowFox. "What's wrong?" he asked her as she grabbed his arm tightly, looking behind her, panicked. 

"Brad! Please! She's going to kill me! She wants to put me to sleep! Brad, Please, please help me! Please!?" She cried as the mercenary chewed on his bottom lip for a second, looking to the door, hearing the commotion. 

"Come on." he said, helping her climb into the ShadowFox.

——~

Sam ran into the hangar with Bit and Leena and Leon, who'd followed the yelling, and saw the ShadowFox running from the hangar. Sam jumped into the Snow Husky and went to chase them, Bit and Leon mobilizing as well. 

"Brad!? Where are you going?!" Bit asked with concern over the Comm. Link as Brad's face along with Naomi in his lap popped up.

"Bit, please, don't follow us. I'm sorry." He said as Leon popped up, too.

"Naomi!?"

"Gomen ne, Leon-kun, Sumimasén…." She said as Bit and Leon's comm. Links went black. [I'm sorry Leon-kun, I'm sorry…]

The two warriors of the Blitz team nodded to each other. The Liger Zero sped up to block Sam.

"Samantha, stop!" He ordered as Sam stopped short to avoid colliding with the White Zoid. 

"What?! She's getting away!" She yelled as the Red Blade Liger let out a low saddened growl.

"Sam….Look, I know Naomi best, besides Brad, she's just scared. Give her some time, please, just let her calm down." Leon said desolately. 

"But…"

"No. I won't let you take her by force." Leon said sounding sterner than before. 

"Samantha, she'll come back, just give her some time. You've dumped a whole load of crap on her, let her get used to it." Bit reasoned as Sam reluctantly nodded.

"All right." She said turning and heading back to the hangar, the two warriors following silently. 

Leon watched Samantha climb down from the Snow Husky, he and Bit stood at it's feet. 

"Samantha…?" Leon said as she looked over her shoulder and he noticed she was trying not to cry. 

"I've been wandering around for 1300 years on my own. I finally find someone like me, and they leave. I can't do this anymore, I'm too tired…I'm not even going to try and give Naomi her real life back. I'm just trying to fight a losing battle, to bring back one of the greatest races back into existence, aren't I? Why do I even bother? Maybe I am crazy, like Naomi said…" she said walking to her room. Leon went to follow but his sister held his arm, shaking her head. He looked to Bit, noticing the blonde pilot biting on his lip, as if her were holding something back.

Sam lay on her bed with Dawson and Brontie. /_Maybe I _am_ fighting a losing battle, Might as well give up and let Cameron bask in the glory of the destruction of his own kind…/ _ She thought morbidly. She remembered her brother, always seeming happy, pretty shy on occasion, how he was always there for her, patient and kind…And Nakuru who was always there to talk to for girl stuff, serious or just for fun, how she never got angry if she did something wrong, always calm and happy….

She could hear her brother saying 'Does the walker choose the path, or does the path choose the walker…?' a memory of long, long ago. Her two dogs nuzzled her as she inhaled shakily, and felt the hot tears she'd been holding back, almost a century slide down her cheeks.

"Nathan, where are you? I need you…I don't want to be alone anymore…."

— * —

[**_e_**nd chapt**e**r _e_lev**_e_**n: A Warrior's Path. To b**e** continued…]

Ooooh font-y. ^_^ - woot it has eyes. Hehe. Simple minded, no? 

Um okay, Sorry if Sammy is OOC or bashed, but well it's a little to be expected, I mean Naomi's upset and she's the cause, somewhat-ness. Yare…..erm. I have nothing to say, shocking, no? 

Disc: I own nothing, neither does Aki, save, Samantha, Nate, Naku, etc. etc. 


	12. Straight Answers

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoids so get off my back. Thank you, R&R, and have a nice day.  
  
A/N: Soccer season is over. I'm going a little faster now, but Nao and I are a little blocked. We'll do our best. If you give us more reviews maybe our blockage will go away sooner.  
  
Straight Answers  
  
Part 12  
  
(Bit)  
  
A few questions went threw my mind. Should I tell her? Did I do the right thing stopping her from going after Nakuru? Should I have told her when she told us that she was also a Kerodayvanian? If I tell her that I was holding out on her, is she going to kill me? "Hey Bit?" I looked up from my thoughts to see Leon coming into the hanger where I leaned up against the wall facing Ligar. "Yeah?" I asked absently. "Do you think we did the right thing? I mean, she's been searching for over one thousand years. I feel terrible now that we stopped her." He kept glancing in the direction of Sam's room. That settled my questions for me. I walked straight to her room and gently knocked on her door. "What do you want?" She snapped as she cracked her door open slightly. "You are going to hate me for not telling you this earlier but," I sighed trying to find how to say this. "You aren't the only Kerodayvanian with your normal mind. I'm one too." "I'm in no mood for jokes, Bit." She scowled at me. "I'm not joking." "Yeah, right sure I don't believe you." "Samantha Elizabeth Korin, I know for fact that your brother Nathan Korin is still alive. I even know who he is." "Bit, leave me alone. I can't take anymore pain." She shut her door. Angry, I opened the door slightly before she could lock it and said quickly, "Brad is your brother. I was his best friend back home. I remember that you would never talk to me when I was over at your house. I grew up with your brother. My real name is Brett Irvine Tortel." Sam gave me a cold look. "I don't believe you. Brett was on Kerodayvania when Cameron made it explode." With that she didn't shut her door, she slammed it. Now was not a good time to talk to her. "You are such an amateur." Leon had obviously been listening in on our conversation from farther down the hall. "I am not!" I growled back at him, "an amateur at what?" "You have know idea on when to talk to a girl when they're upset." "And I suppose you're an expert." Leon and I fought with each other as we walked to the kitchen.  
  
*Later that Day* "Sam will you please let me talk to you." I stood outside her door with my head resting against the wall. "I wasn't lying earlier. I swear, if I lie you can kill me anyway you like." "Go away, Bit." Came the muffled reply. "I'll prove that I am Brett. I'll prove it anyway you like." I waited a few moments for a reply and instead her door opened. "Okay, if you're Brett, I'm not saying you are, you'll be able to form any kind of weapon out of thin air and then turn it into something. Only your family can." I hesitated for a moment. "I thought so." Sam muttered and turned to leave. Without any further thought I lifted my hands and closed my eyes. A small pistol formed and dropped to the ground. Sam's mouth dropped open as I twisted the metal to do my bidding and turned the gun into dust. Sam just stared her eyes and mouth wide open. "You IDIOT! I should kill you right now!" She yelled at me. I had a feeling this was a bad idea. Well, I'm dead. I swallowed visibly. "Sam calm down. Please, I have no death wish." "No death wish?! You just signed your death warrant!" She advanced on me her eyes where like flames that wanted to burn my soul. "I guess now is a good time to run." I turned and made a dead sprint down the hallway. "Damn you Brett! Get back here!" "Not when you're in a rage. I know what damage that temper of yours can cause." "I don't give a damn! You're the one that's asking for it!" I had reached the hanger and climbed into the Ligar. "Come on Ligar, we got to get out of here. She's gonna kill me." I tried to get the Ligar to move but he wouldn't budge. "Come on Ligar. Don't do this to me." "He's not going to go anywhere." I looked down and saw Sam smiling evilly. "What did you do to him?" I asked out raged. "I didn't do anything. He's just not going anywhere." She shook her head at me. "You're so dense. I can create organoid systems, remember?" "Yeah, your point is." "The Ligar Zero is the first Zoid I belt that has the organoid system. He won't run from me. You should have gone after someone else's Zoid." I rubbed my eyes; "I'm a dead man, aren't I?" I asked Sam who hadn't moved. "No, I guess not. I'm not going to kill my own kind." "Good, I'm coming down." When I was on the floor again Sam gripped my wrist and twisted it hard. I heard a sickening crack. "How many others are still alive?" She asked. "All I know of is Killian McBride. There could be more but he's all I can sense." I managed to say as she twisted my wrist. "Killian McBride? You mean to tell me that the one that I'm betrothed to might be alive? Well, who is he or am I going to have to hurt you really bad?" She twisted harder. "Yes, the one you're betrothed to is alive. Leon, is Killian McBride." I gasped. She let go and I cradled my broken wrist. "That figures. I go through about every Zoid Pilot's file and find nothing that might indicate that someone else is a Kerodayvanian but not my own teams. I am such an idiot. I looked over the simplest solution because I thought this would be really hard to figure. Am I ever going to learn to go for the simpler solution?" "Isn't that just the kick in the ass?" I asked her. "Shut up Brett. I'm not even going to explain who he is this time. I'm just going to give him back his normal mind." She thought for a moment. "Okay Brett, here's the deal, I'll heal your wrist if you'll bring Leon to my room so I can give him back his real mind, deal?" "Deal," I said. "Alright, come on." I followed her back to her room. As we walked she asked me, "how can Leon be Killian? I mean, he has a human family." We had reached her room and she tossed me a bottle filled with a reddish liquid. Drinking it I felt a jarring pain in my wrist. I winced but finished the potion. I looked down at my wrist and sure enough it was back to normal with no more pain. "You're guess is as good as mine." I replied and went looking for Leon. It didn't take long to find him. He was up on his Blade Ligar giving it a good polish. "Hey Leon," I yelled. "Hey Bit, what's up?" He called back. "Sam wants to see ya about something. She's in her room." He shrugged his shoulders and came down. I followed him into Sam's room. She had made the door to her room the door to her lab. After Leon and I walked in, the door shut. He yelped and turned. I gripped his shoulders and turned him around. Sam sat on a chair in the middle of the dimly lit room. She turned, her face partially hidden in the shadows, giving her an eerie look. She held up a small syringe. "It's time you remembered who you really are." She said softly almost evilly. "What's going on, Bit? Is this some kind of joke?" Leon asked shakily. "This is no joke, young McBride. You will soon know what I mean." Sam stepped forward with her head bent and keeping her face partially hidden by shadows. This is great, just like out of some type of horror movie. I thought as I felt Leon start to shake. Harder and harder he shook as Sam slowly came closer. He started to try and pull away as Sam lifted the syringe. "Hold still Killian, this won't hurt too much." Sam gripped his arm and stuck the needle she held into him. Leon jumped slightly and then fainted. "Give him a few moments and he'll wake up. Go ahead and lay him down there and then go get Doc. and the others." I did as I was bidden and soon returned with the others. Leon was still unconscious. "Sam, what's going on and why is my son asleep?" Doc. asked. "Doc. I hate to break it to ya but I know that Leon is adopted or something." She said. "Sam, I think you don't have your head screwed on tight or something. Leon isn't adopted, is he?" Leana asked as she looked at her father. "H-how did you know that?" He asked shakily ignoring Leana's question. "He's adopted?" Leana started to tremble and then started to rock back and forth. I stepped behind her and gripped her shoulders right when she fainted. "Doc. he's not human. He's like Naomi, Brad and me. I'd like to know how you came about having him for your son." Sam stated. "We better wait for Leana to wake up," he said. "That's easy enough. Here Brett. Let her get a good smell of this." Sam tossed me a small vile filled with some type of crystals. "What is it?" I asked as I uncorked the vile. "It's a mixture of plants that is guaranteed to wake the dead. Trust me, it's really strong." "No kidding." I coughed as the smell came to my nose. I put it under Leana's and sure enough she sneezed once, twice, thrice and opened her eyes. "Please tell me I was dreaming." She whispered. "I'm sorry, Leana but Leon is adopted. Your mother was coming back from town one day when she came across this little boy just lying in the middle of the road. She brought him home. I wasn't very sure about this but your mother had already fallen in love with your brother. Well, you know how little kids are. They kind of grow on you. He was just a little boy. We had no idea where he came from. All we cared about was taking care of him. I'm sorry Leana." Doc. looked at the floor. "Dad? Leon's not human?" "I'm sorry Leana, but he isn't." She took a ragged breath. "Is there anything else that I don't know?" "He's betrothed." I said. "To who?" Doc. asked. I pointed over at Sam. Doc. looked at her for a moment. "Dang, he's lucky." He murmured. Sam, Leana, Jamie, (who had kept his mouth shut the entire time) and I cocked an eyebrow questioningly. A moan from over in Leon's direction drew our attention to him. He stirred a little and then opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked quietly. Sam got up and went over to him. "Shhh. Everything's all right." she crooned as she stroked his hair. She kept murmuring softly to Killian as I looked at Leana, Jamie and Doc. "I'm sorry," I said quietly. "So am I." Doc said as he watched Sam and Killian. "He fell back asleep. He'll slowly and I mean slowly sink into his normal mind. He'll remember some of the more important stuff. Well, it'll be important to him." We looked up to see Sam come back and sit down next to Doc. "Well, I think it's about time I got dinner going." Jamie said as he stood up and left. "I'm gonna take a shower." Leana stated as she too left Sam's lab. "I'll just leave you here." Doc. obviously knew that there was no point in staying. After they had left Sam turned to me. "Do you remember anything about the people back home?" She asked. "I remember that you were shy and always wanted to be like your older brother and dad. You loathed your cousin and always told your brother that and I quote, 'is a rotten no good spoiled brat that doesn't deserve to succeed the thrown,' unquote. You two would always get into fights-" "I can remember my family but what about everyone else there? What about the McBrides, what did Killian look like and why in the heck did you dye your hair?" She interrupted. "I dyed my hair because dark blue isn't that common a color here." I explained. "As for the McBrides, I only meet Killian. He was about five feet and two inches tall and had the potential to grow well over six feet with short ear length raven wing black hair and, if I remember correctly, ice blue eyes like the ones your brother has right now. He was much like you. Always wanted to follow in the footsteps of somebody. He wanted to follow his older sister and become the universes greatest scryer.  
  
(A/N: I'm running out of ideas with using Bit's/Brett's POV so I'll change to Sam's. Thank you and R&R)  
  
It was later that very same day that I had revived Killian's mind. I felt a little strange knowing that probably, sometime soon, he and I would be married. I felt as if I hadn't met him until now. I had just spent the last few months with him and his adoptive family but now, we didn't talk much. I was left to my thoughts and he was left to his. Life was strange. One day you're talking as if you had known them all your life then you're told you're to marry them and all of a sudden you just don't talk. I sat in the common room with my mind buzzing with questions. The main ones centered around finding Nathan and Nakuru. Dawson sat at my feet and occasionally rubbed against my shin as if to offer comfort. Brontie was still sniffing around the room like he had been for the past three hours. I lifted the bracelet that I had found in the river. I can finish the device, I can recreate home and go live there and never have to worry about another thing and just let Nate and Nakuru live out their lives here peacefully. They'll never have to know that they're betrothed. I don't want to ruin their relationship by telling them like it did me and Killian but I'd miss my brother so much. I don't know what to do. Hanging my head I kept trying to make up my mind. "Hey Sam." I looked up to see Killian sit down on the couch across from me. Brontie stopped sniffing around the room and sat by Killian's feet. "Hi." I said wondering if he wanted to talk to me about something. We started to talk about some of the most boring things. You know the weather, how the team was doing and the like. At least we're talking. I thought to myself. "Sam, do you want to start looking for you're brother and Nakuru?" Doc's voice asked over the intercom. I looked at the floor trying to make a quick decision that would most likely change the lives of two people. I thought and thought. It felt like hours to me but really it was only about ten seconds before I answered. "Yes. I do believe that we should." I sighed slightly and left to my room to retrieve the one piece of equipment that I would need.  
  
(A/N: I leave you at this. Nao's taking over for Part 13. If you leave us some more reviews we'll work harder and faster to get done. So R&R and we'll do our best.) 


	13. Deception

I sat on the edge of the bed in the little wooded cabin Naomi and I were "borrowing" to hide and rest in. I was exhausted. It had been three days since we took off. I couldn't help but feel guilty about Samantha, but…I won't give her up on only a possibility. How am I supposed to know she isn't crazy? I don't even know what's real anymore. 

Naomi held out a plate of crackers.

"Eat." She ordered lifelessly, sitting down next to me. 

"I'm not hungry." I wasn't, I felt sick, guilty and confused, food was the last thing I wanted now. She gave me a poke in the side.

"Eat, I know they taste like crap but you need to eat something." She repeated as I took one, defeated.

Naomi let out a sigh and lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and leaving the plate on her stomach. I looked down at her.

"Nani?" I asked as she opened her eyes slowly. 

"I'm sorry.." 

"Huh? Why?"

"For everything. I'm sorry that I took you away from your team, your friends, it's all my fault…I'm sorry…." She said as I pushed a piece of dark red hair away from her face. 

"Naomi, It's no-one's fault. It was my choice to take you…you did nothing wrong." I told her.

"I still feel bad." She said as I shook my head,

"Don't. Look, I don't know what we're going to do. We have to leave this place soon, there's a small town about sixty miles from here, we can stay there a little, but after that…Nao-chan, we have to go back sometime…" I told her as she tensed.

"But…I don't want to leave you." She said sounding hurt as I took a deep breath. 

"Nothing in this fucked up world makes sense, but…for sure, I know that we will end someday, everything good does, either in death, or life." Her nose crinkled angrily.

"So in other words your looking for a poetic, grand way to dump me now, right?" 

"No. Uh!" I let out a frustrated sigh, "Naomi, I don't want to break up with you, but if you are Nakuru, and Samantha finds him…Nathan, I…I want you to go with him," Naomi's mouth opened and closed slightly as she looked for what to say.

"But, I'm not Nakuru, I can't be…" 

"Naomi-chan, what if Sam is right, you don't know if she is or not. But…If she is…I want you to give up on me and go back to who you were. Because…I know Nathan loves you as much as I do." I told her, my hands clenched tightly, this was all so hard for me to say. 

"Fine." She said quietly, standing up and scooping Morgana into her arms. "Let's go already."

—*—

I sat with Naomi and Morgana in the ShadowFox, Naomi hadn't spoken more than three words to me since our discussion. I couldn't bear to call it a fight. She just sat there, staring at one of the screens, not dazed, focusing.

"Slow down, look." She said putting a finger next to an abnormality in the brush. "We're being trailed. This is maybe the third time I saw it, not just my eyes, huh?" 

"Who is it though? The ZBC? A search party perhaps."

"Nah, neither of their styles. They don't do sneaky, it's either independents or our favourites."

"The Backdraft." It wasn't a question.

"Hellcats in stealth, can you get an infrared?" She asked as I nodded, punching in the command. Naomi bit her lip, we were surrounded in a 'U' shape, leading us straight. 

"Shit. Keep moving and look for a gap in their numbers and formation, run for it then ambush."

"Hn, Don't you think we're a little outnumbered?" I hissed as she shook her head. 

"Nah, we've got stealth on our side, isn't that right ShadowFox? We can take 'em right?" The Fox let out a yip of assurance. "Just keep going, don't let them know we've noticed them, now go a little faster, looking for the gap, go past it then back, letting out the smoke, and take out some kitties."

I obeyed till she pointed to the break we were looking for. Smoke billowed from the ShadowFox's dischargers, as it plowed through enemy Hellcats. 

"Ta-da, no Hellcats now go."

I looked at the rear monitors— there were many 'Cats following us. We were promptly surrounded. 

"Oh…Shit…"I said as Naomi gripped my shoulder. I backed the 'Fox into the cover of a big tree.

"Who are you and what is your business?!" I demanded, seeing Polta before me on the vid-screen. 

"Hand over the girl!" 

"What do you want with her?!"

"I don't ask, I carry out my orders, now surrender her or die trying to protect her!" I shut off the link and turned to Naomi.

"Get out."

"Na-Na--Ni!?!?" She exclaimed falling back a bit.

"Get out, they're after you, I'll take care of them while you escape on foot, I'll meet you at the town as soon as I can. It's only about 3 miles from here."

"But Brad, there are too many of them for you to handle…" She started as I kissed her to make her stop. 

"Go. I'll be fine. When I let out the flare, climb into the tree when I open the cockpit. Hurry." She nodded and climbed to the other side of me.

"Stay here." She said to Morgana who meowed, "Protect him."

I Let out the flare and jammed their systems and opened the cockpit, giving Naomi what I thought was to be our last kiss.

"I'll always love you." I whispered, watching her climb into the tree, cautiously. "Farewell" I said because I was not intending to survive. 

—*—

I ran from the battle sire, through the forest. My heart pounded in my chest, so hard I could hear it in my ears, but I wasn't tired, not at all. I ran till I reached a small stream. I hunched over, breathing deeply, listening for sounds of machinery or foot-troops. Nothing, but the sounds of birds chirping and the wind in the trees. I knelt and cupped my hands in the water, bringing it up to my lips, pushing away all my health concerns like 'What pissed in this?' or 'What is really in this water?' and 'Do I really want to know what is in this water?'. I stood quickly, set to run another twenty miles, even though I only had about two to go. I hopped my way across the stream and jumped onto the other bank. I moved a bit, the mixed rocks crunching noisily under my feet. 

I halted again, hearing a rustle in a tree. I looked around and saw him. He was sitting in a tree, he was young, late teens--my age--or how I looked, maybe a little older. He too, looked up. The teenager had startlingly beautiful blue-silver eyes and dark brown hair pushed behind his ears with a few longer pieces in front, a lighter shade of golden brown. He wore simple blue jeans with a hole in one knee and a black T-shirt. 

His eyes lit up when he focused on me, giving the impression of being sort of surprised.

"Nakuru?" He asked looking harder at me, pushing back one of the small pieces hanging in his eyes. "Is that you?" He dropped down effortlessly from the tree. He looked very tall, maybe 6 foot 4 or 5 but more long, and pretty skinny. I froze and shuddered a little. I could almost feel his eyes going through me. _/Nakuru?!/_

"It is you! That's your AM!" He exclaimed happily.

_/AM?!/_

"_Nakuru,_ It's me! _Nathan!"_ He smiled widely, stepping closer.

"No. My name is _Naomi _not Nakuru or whatever," I said as he shook his head.

"Nakuru…I've found you, after all this time…" I could see tears in his eyes and was not struck with a pang of guilt but a brick wall going 12o KPH. 

I couldn't stop shaking as I backed up.

"N-no."

"It's okay, love, You just don't remember. I'm sure you don't remember anything about Kerodayvania or whatever happened before. Earth? Do you remember Earth?"

"I know what you're talking about, Samantha told me. I think you and her both are _insane._" 

"Samantha? Then you've already disabled your AM?…" He went on trying to get closer as I kept backing away. 

_/'Samantha?' He doesn't remember his own sister? He doesn't care?? Something's not right…./ _

I backed up until my foot landed in the cold water and I drew it out hastily, jumping forward slightly. I looked him dead in the eye as another breeze came through and his hair blew away from his cheek. The scar was burned into my memory and it could only belong to one person.

_/Him./_

"Omae…" I hissed as he stopped and looked at me funny.

"Huh?"

"Cameron…"

"Really?" He asked as he gave a cold smile that look so out of place on Nathan's face. His shape began to change and modify itself, he grew shorter and his hair darker….

A young boy stood before me, he was familiar. I knew it well.

"Am I?" Cameron, now using Vega Obscura's body asked innocently. He grew again, shifting to Dr. Leyon, then Bit, Samantha, Jaime…he changed until he stood before me 'in his own skin' so to speak. 

He was tall, though not as tall as Nathan was, and a bit stocky. The scar shone on his cheek, and a slight shadow of stubble lined his jaw. 

"Hello Nakuru." He said narrowing is cold, dark eyes, in a voice that was drenched in hatred, evil and malice. 

"Naomi."

"Oh yes, that's what you like to be called now, isn't it? So…what _are_ you doing way out here? All alone, too…how sad. Humans are social creatures, you shouldn't be all by yourself, you know?" He said clucking his tongue.

"_Bastard."_ I hissed as he smiled cruelly.

"Well at least out here, all alone, no-one can hear you scream. 

I stood up taller, suddenly not feeling scared.

"Really? I can hear you just fine, and I'll relish every last one till you die." I moves my opened palm away from my leg and made a fist, concentrating on my target: Cameron. I crouched quickly then charged at him, quicker than he'd expected, my fist connecting solidly with his cheek. He stumbled back a step or so, and let out a low chuckle.

"Not bad but that human body is _nothing_ compared to me." He said giving his cheek a slight rub for effect.

He swiftly made a move and disappeared. I turned, knowing he would attack from behind. My foot connected with his forearm, and I used his excess momentum to flip him. Cameron vanished again. I listened and saw him out of the corner of my eye and dodged quickly. He charged on foot this time , I timed it quickly, grabbing his arm and flipping him again. I took the opportunity to run, making it to the edge of the trees before he appeared before me. 

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled, fuming, bringing his arm down. It was too late to duck. I hit the ground brutally, landing on my wrist and twisting it painfully. I held back a cry as he grabbed it, holding it tightly. 

"Scream Nakuru, go ahead, no-one can hear you!!" He growled gripping it harder as I felt and heard one of the two bones in my lower arm let out a sickening snap, then the other gave out as well. Painful tears filled my eyes and through the haze I saw Nathan and Nakuru in their final embrace. My wrist throbbed, and pounded with pain.

"_Never._ I will _never_ give you the satisfaction you _sick FUCK!"_

Cameron looked down at me and gave me an almost sad, thoughtful, look, trailing a finger down from y temple to my chin, then violently brought his other arm downward onto the other side of my head.

—**_black_**—

A/N: Naomi Hunter here. Chapter 13. Well what do you think? Feed back please, someone read! 

DISC: I own nothing but Aki owns Sam, Nate, Brett, Brontie, Dawson, Snow Husky, Command Fox, We both own Cameron, I won Nakuru and Mystickal Thymes owns Morgana the cat. Nyo. Zoids itself is owned by TOMY, na?

Well Mata ne. 

--Naomi Hun†er 


	14. The Search

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoids. Go away and leave me alone. Thank you and have a nice day. R&R please. A/N: Just so you don't get confused, here's a list of the Kerodayvanian characters and their Zoid names and their powers. (At least the ones you'll need) Brad = Nathan AKA Nate = increased intelligence Naomi = Nakuru = communication with anything living and maybe shape- shifting later. (Depends on what the co-author wants) Leon = Killian = scrying Bit = Brett = weapon formation (comes in during this part.)  
  
  
  
The Search  
  
Part 14  
  
(Killian)  
  
"Can you feel them yet?" Sam asked Brett for the thousandth time. She was annoying him but she was anxious to find her family and at the moment, she really didn't give a care. "No." He replied all to patiently. Five minutes later, "how about now?" "No." Another five minutes passed. "Now?" She inquired over the Comm link. "Listen, Sam. You're driving me insane. Give me a break. I'll tell you when I can feel them." He replied almost angrily. Sam heard me laugh. "And what is so amusing?" She asked of me. "You've been asking that same question every five minutes for the past two hours." I replied with a grin. "What can I say, I miss my family and now I have someone to bug the living heck out of." I just smiled at her. I felt a little better about our betrothal every time we spoke of something related to home or when we smiled at each other. I was slowly being put to piece at the thought. I sat inside the cockpit of my Blade Ligar. Brett sat in the cockpit of the Ligar Zero and Sam sat in her SnowHusky. We had been traveling in the same direction as Sam's brother and his future wife had for the past two and half-hours. She was anxious. I was as calm as usual as information of my past life would slowly trickle into my head. I would occasionally ask Brett or Sam about something that didn't seem quite clear to me and they would do their best to explain. Brett was busy trying to pinpoint Nathan and Nakuru. Sam had her pathfinder, as she liked to call it, on her right leg. She would glance down at it every so often and make sure Nate and Nakuru hadn't switched direction to try and throw us off the path. Dawson sat at her feet, keeping her toes warm and Brontie was doing the same for me. Doc., Leana and Jamie were slowly following in the Hover Cargo. "I think I feel something." I looked up abruptly to see Brett had popped up on the Comm link. "Well, what is it?" Sam asked fidgeting. "It might be them, and it might not. I'm not sure." "Hellcats." I spoke one word. "What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked crossly. "Nathan had a little trouble from some Hellcats here." I looked around and saw some parts to what could be dozens of Hellcats. "You sure it was Nathan?" She asked skeptically. "I'm not sure but I keep seeing flashes of the ShadowFox battling Hellcats." I replied. "His power is kicking in." She murmured half to herself half to Brett. "That it is, that it is." He replied. "Sam watch your back." I warned as another flash came into my mind. She immediately got the 'Husky to jump. A missile shot underneath her and exploded into a nearby forest. Spinning we were confronted by about five dozen Hellcats. Sam swore under her breath as she tried to make a decision. Stand, fight and loose the trail or, turn tail and run like a coward but still find her brother. A shot that hit the left shoulder of her 'Husky decided for her. As soon as she made her decision she was struck with an idea. "Brett, you and Killian go find my bro. I'll catch up as soon as I deal with these morons." "But-" "NOW Killian." She growled as she sped toward the nearest Hellcat. I turned my Ligar and started to sprint after Brett who had done as he had been told right off. I kept glancing over my shoulder. When I saw her 'Husky become overpowered by the Hellcats I turned and raced back. Extending my blades I charged into the mass, taking out four Hellcats immediately. Fighting furiously I didn't realize that Sam hadn't gotten out of the mass. Seeing a bunch lined up behind me I spun and charged taking out the entire row. The heat of battle took over me as I fought. I didn't realize how many of 'cats I had destroyed until there were no more left to fight. "Well, that was easy." I said as I popped my neck. Then I remembered Sam. Looking around frantically I saw her Zoid sitting on the ground behind me. "Have fun?" She asked with a slight grin. "Lots." I said with a wink. "Well, let's catch up to Brett." She turned and I followed her. We caught up with the blond pilot quickly and fell in step next to him. "Brett, we're going the wrong way." We both turned to look at Sam who was looking at her pathfinder. "What do you mean?" "Nate and Nakuru went that way. I'm not picking up a trial over here." "I'm just following my instincts." Brett replied. "Stop, both of you." I said as a third flash came to my mind. I was too late. The SnowHusky dropped like a stone. "Sam!" I cried as I pushed my Blade Ligar towards the edge of the cleverly disguised pit. "I'm okay." She said as her Comm link popped up. "Just a little bruised and my system froze." "What do you see down there?" Brett asked. "A lot of dirt and a tunnel." She looked down at her lap. "And it seems that Nathan and Nakuru were down here at some period of time." "Is there a safe way down there?" I asked. "There's a path wide enough for a Zoid about fifteen feet to your left." She replied. I quickly found it and navigated the Red Blade Ligar down. Sam stood on the side of her fallen Zoid. "Come on." I said as I opened the cockpit. "Let's get going." She picked up Dawson who was sitting at her feet and easily climbed into the small seat behind me. She pointed to the tunnel wordlessly and Brett and I slowly moved our Zoids in. More info started to trickle into my head and then I was struck with something. "Sam?" "Huh?" She asked absently. "Why is my hair brown when it's supposed to be black?" I asked. "Now that you know your true hair color it will wash out with ease." She replied and quickly spoke before I could ask my next question. "Your eyes itch, don't they?" She asked. "Yep." "They're just colored contacts. Turn around and I'll take them out." I did as I was told. She did as she said she would and smiled. "Your eyes are beautiful." She stated calmly and gently brushed my cheek. "Why thank you." I said. "I would say the same about yours if I knew what they looked like." She smiled and pulled out one of her black and silver contacts to show that they were bronze lined with creamy off white on the outer edges of her pupil. "Yours aren't that bad either." I said as she put the contact back in. "I'd leave these out but I can't see worth a dang without them." She said with a slight grin. We kept moving until we came into what seemed to be the enemy's hanger. "I think we're hoofing it from here on." Brett said. We walked our Ligars back outside of the hanger and left them there. When we cam back in Sam jumped. "The CommandFox!" She said happily as she trotted over towards a Zoid. The Zoid yipped in response to her touch. "You alright 'Fox?" She asked. It yipped again and she looked at its feet where there were heavy blocks bolted to the floor. "I'll get them for you. Don't worry." She turned to Brett and I. Her eyes narrowed, "Let's get those Bastards that stole my brother's CommandFox." She said angrily. She trotted towards a door and opened it. I followed obediently. The three of us ran down the hallway checking inside every door we came by. All rooms were empty. "Think it's a trap?" I asked after a while. "Could be, but I'm not scared." Sam replied confidently. "Still, you can't be too careful." I said. Sam looked at me and shrugged slightly. "For a Kerodayvanian, you sure are skittish." She said with her back turned to Brett and me as she trotted down the hall. I followed obediently with Brett bringing up the rear. We kept up our search and soon I was becoming even uneasier. I had a feeling that Sam was getting restless. Every time she heard the slightest sound she would drop into a fighting stance. A fourth flash came to my mind. Grabbing my two companions by their shirt collars I pulled them into a room. Sam opened her mouth to say something and by the look on her face it wasn't about to be friendly. I put a hand over her mouth and put a finger to my lips. I glanced at the doorway. She followed my gaze and saw a few dozen shadows passing by. Brett stood next to the door with a pistol in his hand. Sam tensed. I prayed that she wouldn't go racing after them to exact her revenge on Cameron's men. Sam and I relaxed as the last soldier passed by down the hall. A sound behind us made her pull out her own pistol and point it into the darkness. "Don't shoot. I beg you." The voice was frightened. "Naomi." Brett said and lowered his gun as Sam followed his example. "Bit?" Naomi replied with disbelief in her voice. "Yeah, it's me." He replied as Naomi stepped out of the shadows. "Where's Brad?" Sam asked anxiously. "I don't know." Was the quiet reply. I looked at my teammate. She was beaten very badly. Her left eye had been blackened, her nose looked broken, and her lip was split. She also had many more bruises than I could count. I didn't even want to know what had happened but my trader mouth spoke for me. "What happened?" "I don't want to talk about it right now." She looked at the ground and I saw tears trickling down her cheeks onto her shoes. "Cameron did this, didn't he?" Sam asked. Naomi could only nod. Sam's eyes narrowed. "That sick bastard." She breathed. Sam opened her lab and pulled a jar out of a cabinet. "Here, drink this. It will make you feel better." Naomi did as she was told and winced as her nose painfully slid back into place and heeled. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sam, I-" she stammered. Sam watched her intently. Naomi sighed. "Turn me back into Nakuru." She said softly. "You sure?" "Yes, even Brad thinks it is the right thing to do." She said hesitantly. I knew that it was hurting her to say these words. She loved Brad and still didn't know who he really was. Sam smiled slightly. "I think we'll wait to do that after we find my brother." Naomi looked at her. Samantha's eyes took on a demonic look as she turned to the door. Naomi shrugged helplessly and followed Sam as she stepped out of the door. Something flashed in my mind but I wasn't able to make out the vision. "Tell me where my brother is or die a very slow and painful death!" Sam yelled down the hall. I heard a gasp as I realized what the vision and been. "How did you get down here?" Cameron's voice rang out. "Tell me now or die!" I stepped out of the door just in time to see Sam racing toward the enemy. A gunshot rang out and she dropped like a stone. 


	15. What is lost, is foundand then some

A Warrior's Path: Chapter 15: What is lost is found…and then some.

(Brett/Bit)

I watched Samantha fall and let out a cry of pain. I wasn't too worried, the wound wouldn't be fatal; the marksman was sloppy and careless, he didn't shoot to kill, or was he not trying to….

Killian ran to her as I looked around and spotted the gunman, thinking quickly and concentrating on his weapon, turning it to sand. Sam growled, sitting up grasping her shoulder as Killian held her protectively.

"Bastards!" She hissed angrily looking to me. "Think you can do that again?"

I did a three-sixty and counted guns…

"Ahm….I don't think so…..Not _that _many in a row…" I said as I heard familiar screams and yells.

"Let go-a-me! You son of a --!! You Mother----piece of--" She went on for quite some time, saying every bad word she knew, which I have to say, was _quite a great deal_. "You can't do this!! Let GO!!!" She stopped cursing and let out a shriek of pain. "Just let me go…I'm not who you think I am…." She said softer.

I could see Naomi now, two strong guards restrained her tightly, and pulled her to the right of the center of the catwalk we faced. The center door opened, revealing the man I hated most, who stepped out onto the platform.

"Welcome! _Really, _I'm lucky to have _such_ guests…"He hissed. 

I Held back the pain and rage that rose up within me. Cameron moved to Nakuru and pushed back her dyed red hair from her eyes.

"And not to mention our _special_ guests of honour, like you, Nakuru."

"Naomi!" She spat out. "You lousy….I'd call you a goddamn cockroach but I'd feel bad for the bug."

He laughed. "Really? That's good, it's not nice to make fun of your _friends_, is it, Sweetie?" He sneered as she cursed him vulgarly again, pulling away from his touch.

"Well now, guards! Bring in our other guest!" He clapped his hands shortly.

I caught sight of him, being brought from the other door on the left side; he looked half dead. His Ice blue eyes were dull and lacked shine, and he appeared shaky. I cursed to myself, realizing that Cameron had bound him. Nathan kept his head down and walked without resistance to his guards, unlike Naomi. 

"Nathan!" Samantha cried happily, jumping up halfway then falling back, letting out a gasp of pain as Killian embraced her softly and comforted her.

"Samantha…? Are you okay?" He asked, sounding completely worn-out and concerned, barely sounding at all like himself.

"Yeah! No problem, Bro!" She said smiling.

"Now!" Cameron interrupted. "Guards—" 

"I Don't think so!" Naomi stopped him, slamming her elbow into her sentry's stomach, taking out the other. "Bit!! Do that gun-thingy!"

I Laughed and took out ten or so with the wave of my hand. Cameron backed up against the tall, black doors , glaring at me. Nathan had taken the hint and rid himself of his captors; he may have been bound but he was still very powerful. Cameron fumed as they ran down the steps to us. I looked back at the guards who stood still, lifeless, like oversized dolls. Hmph. Really Cameron, you can't even get people to _willingly_ help you, you need to use your powers. 

"**_Fools!"_** he boomed, appearing before them, before they reached us and the two skidded to a stop. His hand raised in front of Nakuru and she clutched her head in pain. I began to run to them, but Nathan reached Cameron first, spearing him and breaking the spell, his fist connecting with Cameron's cheek. I made it to Nakuru.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yeah."

Cameron rubbed the blood from his lip and stood, still in a menacing half crouch. 

"Lemme at 'm!" She growled as Nathan stood in front of her.

"No. Get out of here while you still can, all of you." 

"Are you crazy?!" She asked as he shrugged.

"Perhaps, but just get yourselves out of here. He's too strong now."

"Oh yeah, Superman, and you can take him, _my hero._" She scoffed, dripping with sarcasm.

"I didn't say I could."

"Nathan—" I put in finally as he shook his head.

"Brett, please, I'm counting on you to get everyone out of here."

Cameron stood fully, letting out a low laugh, I growled and turned the patch of floor he stood on into a _deep _pit. 

"Right." I nodded.

"_Nathan…_" Naomi stepped closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She fidgeted away, blushing slightly, then noticed Brad's necklace around his neck. Her nose crinkled as she looked at it. "Fuu.." She mumbled while Nathan untied it and placed it around her throat gently.

"Now _go_." He told her, touching her cheek softly. 

She nodded; "We'll be back for you as soon as possible. I promise."

He nodded too and we turned and ran, Killian was _trying_ to get Samantha to come, but she was kicking and yelling in protest. 

Naomi stalked up to Samantha who was trying to pull away from Killian. Her open palm came down hard on her cheek, leaving it dark crimson.

"I'm sorry, but your brother's right. Now stop acting like a child. We don't stand a chance now, we need a plan! Now lets get out of here." The red-head's voice was hard and low, Samantha fished for words then nodded. It was amazing what opposite personalities Nakuru had. My cousin was warm and friendly, always had a smile that would fix everything. And Naomi, cold, harsh, antisocial and reclusive. 

"Your brother's right! We need to regroup and recover! You're injured, I'm Injured! We _need _a strategy, a plan! This baka is sixty times stronger than you and I combined, especially now!! Now let's get the _hell out of here!!"_ Sam couldn't argue against that and Naomi grabbed her by her injured arm and pulled her with us to our Zoids . I swiftly turned the locks on the CommandFox into water, and Samantha and Nakuru clambered into the cockpit as Killian and I retreated to our Ligers. 

I Looked back one last time. Cameron had rose, laughing, from the pit and landed besides it. Nathan continued to fight, but Cameron kept laughing as if the blows tickled and called for more guards, who quickly restrained him.

We sped up and made it to the awaiting hover cargo and filled them in. We needed a place to hide out, a place with security: that place was Harry's. Samantha and I felt obligated to tell Harry what was going on and considering the circumstances, he took it quite well and agreed to lend us a hand. But, honestly as long as Leena was with us, he wouldn't have cared if we were wanted, escaped convicts. 

I sat in Sam's lab, examining the purplish bruises forming on my tan wrist-- Naomi had found out that I had known Brad was Nathan the whole time, _and_ she caught me after a chase around Samantha's lab, screaming "You think you can fear Leena!?!?!?! Well you have never invoked **_MY_** wrath!!! NYA HA HA!". 

Sam quickly downed a potion for her injuries and tossed one to me for what the feisty redhead had done and one to her for her numerous cuts, scrapes, bruises and not to mention her wrist which was black and blue as well as quite swollen---not a pretty sight. Killian sat on a counter nervously biting on his lower lip, staring at Sam, making sure she was okay. I smiled, Killian reminded me of myself when I was his age (boy, do I feel old, or at least sound it, hehe). It was a pained smile, I didn't want to think about that; or her. 

"Are you ready, Naomi?" She asked as Naomi kept staring at her left wrist and flexing her hand and fingers slowly. She looked up and saw the needle Sam held, trembling slightly.

"I hate needles…" She whimpered uncharacteristically and I laughed. 

"Oh, C'mon—"

"Shut up Brett." She hissed as Samantha came closer.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." She told her as the redhead stuck out her arm and mumbled something. I watched Sam empty the syringe and Naomi soon went limp.

————

——

—

((a/n: later….))

The four Kerodayvanians secluded themselves in one of the larger, many guestrooms. Nakuru was passed out on the bed, I was in the chair beside it dozing lightly, and Killian and Samantha were curled up, asleep on the loveseat, aw…how sweet. ^_^;

I guess I was more asleep than I thought I was since it took a while for me to hear Nakuru.

I opened my eyes slowly to see her sitting up and scratching at her eyes. I sat up quickly and told her to stop; she scratched harder. I took her wrists as gently as I could and told her to stop again. This time she _bit me!_ I stifled a yell as she let go and fought me more.

"Get away from me! Who are you?! Where am I!? Why can't I see!?" 

"Nakuru! Shh…it's okay! It's me, Brett. Remember?" She slowly stopped and I removed her contacts, the cause of the 'blindness'. Her hollow looking dark red eyes, surrounded by pinkish scratches, drifted up to my face.

"Brett…?" Her voice came out small and tiny.

"Yes! Do you remember?" She nodded slowly.

"Where…are we? Prison?"

I laughed and shook my head, "No, hiding, among friends."

"Oh." She pointed to Sam and Killian on the couch. "I know them…..?"

"Yes, think." I told her as she pressed her pointer to her lips in thought.

"Ahm…K…"

"Come on…" I coaxed.

"Ki…Kil…" She looked to me for help, her eyes were big and innocent looking. I laughed again,

"Killian McBride."

"Yes." She agreed then pointed to Sam.

"Sam….an….tha…."She sounded like a little child, trying to read from a picture book.

"Yes! You're beginning to remember!"

"Samantha…..:" She said again, then looked to me pleadingly. "Na…Nathan! Nathan! Where is he! Tell me!" Her fingers closed weakly on my shirt. I told her to calm down.

"He's okay—"

"_Where is he!?"_ She demanded, tears rising up in her eyes, clinging to her lower lashes.

"Cameron has him…we're planning his rescue."

"Cameron." She said angrily her fingernails now tearing into the sheet on the bed, forming little holes.

Killian stirred and began to wake up. In fact, I was surprised that they'd slept through Nakuru's yelling. He looked to Nakuru and smiled, gently waking Samantha who was resting on his shoulder. She groaned and gradually woke up.

"Hi!" Nakuru said cheerily, her hand shooting up like a student with a question.

"Nakuru!" She jumped up and Nakuru glomped her.

"Can I have my old look back? This skin dye is itchy…" She asked half muffled as Sam laughed and nodded. 

"Out boys." She ordered as we obeyed and walked to the door as Kuru said to Sam.

"So I see you and Killian are getting along _quite well._" I saw them both go bright red.

Killian and I waited for what was probably an hour, until Sam stepped out and dragged Nakuru with her, who looked down at her feet shyly. 

"Ta-da! Harry's sister had a lot of nice barely used hand-me-downs she left here!"

"Are you sure you could use it?" Killian asked cautiously.

"Of course, why would _Harry _need them?" She laughed and pushed Nakuru forward. "Well? What do you think?"

Nakuru looked like her self again, extremely pale skin, with some red scratches and patches from trying to get the skin dye out. She wore an expensive, fancy looking black dress that was shorter in front--about the knee-- and longer in back--floor length-- with long tight sleeves and a somewhat low neckline. The sleeves covered her hands slightly with white lacy…stuff woven around the cuffs, neck and hem. She also wore one of Naomi's old collars with a row of little spikes. Her white hair was down and reached to the small of her back and almost pin-straight, small pieces drawn into twists and braids with a few lavender feathers woven into the ends. Her eyes were lined and shadowed with black and her lips were pale pink. She turned pinker than her lipstick.

"I feel like an idiot." She mumbled.

"Well you _look _great! Right boys?"

We both agreed smiling as Kuru sighed and gave up.

Samantha dragged her into the common room where everyone was, Killian and I followed.

"Hi!" She said as everyone who was just hanging around watching TV, sleeping, the lazy bid, looked up and greeted her. "Presenting Nakuru Aimee Luna Saixare-Koran" She said proudly ad Kuru-chan blushed again and stared at her bare feet.

"Hello." She said softly, bowing . Harry whistled softly.

"Man! Are all these Kero…whatever girls this cute?" He asked as Both Sam and Nakuru blushed and Killian bit his lip, looking a little upset, or jealous.

"Nah. Not _all_ but Sam and Kuru are tops! But mind you Harry, they're both taken." I warned, teasingly trying to not remember _her_. 

"Shut up Bit! I wasn't looking, just wondering! Besides! They're nothing compared to my Leena!"

"Brett," I corrected him as Leena sighed.

"Can it, Harry."

"Yes, my beautiful, sweet angel." He tried to cuddle up but met her elbow and another sigh. 

Nakuru giggled softly and I introduced her to everyone. 

—

(Nakuru)

I wandered throughout Harry's manor, which was _enormous!_ I stepped into _one_ of the living rooms, where Killian sat in front of the fireplace, trying to scry, Brontie at my heels. I walked past him and sat on the couch a few feet away.

~*_Finally, will you please tell him what he's doing wrong?_*~ The flames asked in an eerie unison, sounding frustrated. 

~*_Of course._*~ I replied as they told me.

"Stop trying to see _through _ the fire, look _into_ it." I advised, passing it on as he looked up snapping out of his trance and looking around, jumping slightly to see he wasn't alone.

"Beg your pardon?" He asked, calming down. I repeated the advice and he gave me a look. "It's telling you that, or trying to. See how it keeps clinging together?"

"How…"

"Do I know anything about scrying? I don't, much at least. But the fire does and it told me."

"Oh." He looked at the fire then at me. "Fire is a living thing?"

"An element."

"So, when we put a fire out…"He looked some what mortified as I laughed softly.

"No. Fire doesn't _die._ It is immortal, it may go out, but it does not _die. _Fire, wind, water, and earth are everywhere, just concealed. See?" I held out my palm and blew on it slightly, speaking in the fire tongue. A few flames gathered in my palm and I saw his eyes go wide with amazement. I smiled, knowing his next question. "No, it won't burn me if I tell it not to."

"Oh." He turned back to the fire and I pressed my palms together, concealing the flames again.

He tried it again and spaced out as I scratched behind Brontie's ears and looked around in the dim light. 

"Did you…." He started as I nodded to tell him to finish. "Did you know my sister?" He asked shyly.

"Did I? Hmm." I Thought a minute. "Heard the usual, child prodigy, amazing scryer, never wrong, et cetera, et cetera… But, no, I never really met her….Nathan had. I think that's why Nathan chose you for Samantha, or part of why, other than the fact you're a sweetheart." I laughed. "Ask Brett, perhaps, he may know more than I do."

"Okay……are you nervous about seeing Nathan again…when we get him back?" He asked gaining a little more courage. I thought again, scanning my fuzzy memory.

"Maybe. I mean, I don't know. I don't really remember much, other than whenever I think of him, it hurts, and I get scared."

"Oh." He said as I kicked my feet softly in the air.

After a while, I stood, tiredly, "Keep at it. You just need practice. That and you need to feed the fire." During our conversation (or lack-there-of) the fire had gotten low and feeble. 

"Okay. Good night." He said politely, dropping a few twigs and sprigs of thyme and clover into the fire.

I walked out, leaving Brontie with him, who curled up by Killian's knee. I strayed to the hangar where I heard someone repairing a Zoid. I was hoping to find Brett and I did.

I watched him rub his hands, covered in black grease from the Liger Zero, onto his grayish-black jeans, then push back a few pieces of his spiky front tuft. Liger purred alerting his of my presence. 

"Do you want any help?" I asked even though I was still in the black dress, which wasn't very practical, but more so than I originally thought it would be.

"Nah, gonna quit soon anyway. It's late." He said yawning and letting down the lift.

I smiled and lifted my hands above my head purring to Liger who gave me a purr in response, and brought it's head down to my hands. I stroked it's hard, metallic, muzzle as Brett, Jumped down after grabbing his jacket from the rail. I turned to him, biting my lip, I wanted to know the answer.

"Brett?…Where's Rhiannon?" I watched him stumble slightly and tense painfully. Rhiannon Blaire was his wife, back on Kerodayvania. 

"She…she was on Kerodayvania…when…he, Cameron…" he trailed off, his voice tight and constricted. I nodded.

"Do you miss her?"

"Of course, more than anything." He said morosely as I looked down at my bare feet.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault." I gave him a hug, and felt a pang of guilt. For some reason, I was blaming myself…

"I know…" I whispered." Brett?"

He nodded.

"He won't get away with this."

[**_e_**nd Chapt**e**r Fift33n: To B_e_ Continued…]


	16. A Risky Rescue

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoids. Get off my back. R&R please.  
  
A Risky Rescue  
  
Part 16  
  
(Samantha)  
  
I sat in front of my computer, wanting to get some work done but I just couldn't. Every time my fingers would rest on the keys they would type out the same sentence, 'Cameron must die.' I kept switching positions trying to find a way to get some work done. I changed position for about the millionth time. Again I typed out the sentence. "My flippin' heck! I just can't get any work done!" I growled under my breath as I deleted my last attempt to do some work. "Then take a break and come get something to eat." I jumped at the voice and immediately threw a previously concealed dagger at who was speaking to me. I watched its path. It amazingly swerved just in time to avoid hitting its mark. I looked up to see Brett breathing heavily. "Your throws are hard to stop. You've been training. Don't do that!" I looked at the floor and mumbled an apology to Brett as I went over and picked up my dagger. Turning to look directly at him I concealed the dagger in my braided hair. "Calm down a little. We'll get your brother back. I promise." I looked up to see Killian standing behind Brett. "I know." I wanted to say but the words stuck in my throat. I just shook my head instead and walked past the two. What are you doing? Go back and talk to them. You know you can't save Nathan on your own. Maybe they've got some good ideas for a rescue. I hated the voice that always tried to boss me around. It sounded too much like my cousin. At this point, I really didn't care on what was done, just as long as we got him back. I turned a corner and stopped. Pulling the blue bandana from my left arm I stared at it. A little drop of water hit it. I'm crying. I thought in amazement. I thought I got this out of my system when Naomi got away the other day. I guess once the initial weep hits, you can't stop. I thought of my older brother and saw his smiling face in my mind's eye. More tears trailed down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and slid to the floor. I don't know how long I sat there. After a while a hand gently wiped the tears away from my eyes. Looking up I saw Killian kneeling in front of me. Concern shown in his eyes. "I'll be okay." I tried to say but again the words wouldn't pass my lips. He just nodded. ~* I know you will. *~ I lurched backwards and hit my head on the wall. "How did you do that?" I asked rubbing the bump that had already started to surface. "Do what?" "You read my thoughts and then spoke to me in my mind." "I did?" I could only nod. "Cool!" I glared at him. "You read my mind again and I'll kick you in the shin." I said as he helped me to stand up. "I don't doubt that." He pulled me into a tight hug. I just wanted to stand in his warm embrace forever. It had been hundreds of years since I last stood with him like this. Yet another tear spilled from my eye. I brushed it away impatiently when he let go. "Is something wrong?" He asked. I smiled and laughed lightly at the look on his face. "I'm just fine." I replied. "Just hungry, when's lunch?" "Good question. Let's go find Jamie and ask." With that we both turned and walked down the hall. (A/N: Now we know that all Kerodayvanians are always hungry. Maybe that explains the reason for Brett stealing all of Leana's food.)  
  
*Later that Day*  
  
We all sat in one of Harry's many living rooms. Nakuru sat with her eyes downcast, Harry and Doc. were pacing, Brett had fallen asleep about an hour ago and was snoring slightly, Leana sat in a chair opposite of Nakuru, Jamie was plotting out plans that had been devised on a computer in a nearby room and Killian and I sat curled up next to each other on a couch. Many ideas on the rescue of my brother had been put forth but we couldn't agree on one so we had had Jamie put the plans into the computer to find out which one was most likely to succeed. Jamie came walking in with the results of the plans. "All these plans are risky." He stated flatly. "And there's a chance that you won't succeed and there's also the chance that somebody might not come out alive." "I don't care." I remarked. "All I want to do is find my brother and kick Cameron's sorry ass into the ground." "If that's the way you feel I suggest that you go with Leo-" he paused, "Killian's plan. It's the least risky and the most likely to succeed." "It's settled then." Brett said. "We leave in the morning." "Go and get some sleep." Doc. told us. I stood up and walked out of the room with Brontie, Dawson and Killian on my heels. When Killian and I's paths separated he wished me goodnight and kissed me gently. He slowly walked down the corridor with Brontie on his heels. Looking down the corridor to my room I felt an ever- present need to go out and do something. I knew that there would be no sleep for me this night. I could only hope that the night would be kind and be short.  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
Stepping out of my room I realized that I was probably the only one up. Impatient to get started on the attempt at rescuing my bro. I walked to the hanger to do a tune up on the CommandFox, hoping to pass the time a little faster. Nearing the hanger I heard soft humming. I new the tune vaguely, it was one that Nathan and Nakuru would often sing. I poked my head around the corner and saw Nakuru sitting on top of the CommandFox. "Morning!" I called up to her. "Hey, you ready for this?" She yelled down. "As ready as I'll ever be." Nakuru jumped down and walked towards me. "Then let's go get that son of a bitch." She said evilly. A demonic grin crossed my face as we went to wake up the others to so we could get started.  
  
*Two Hours Later*  
  
Killian, Nakuru, Brett, and I stood outside of the enemy's hanger. "Let's get him." Nakuru growled. Brett stepped around the corner with the rest of us right behind him. "Cameron! Come out and show your sorry ass!" I challenged under my breath. "Sorry, but the boss is busy. But I'm sure you can wait a while. He's been expecting you." We spun and stared down the barrels of about twenty guns. "Well, so much for sneaking up unnoticed." Killian murmured. The soldiers turned us around and ordered us to put our hands on our heads. We were marched down countless hallways. Finally the soldiers split up with five to each of us. They took us to separate prison cells down different corridors. Before throwing me into the cell, the soldiers took every last one of my thirty-four daggers. There I sat alone for three hours waiting by the door for the baka to show his ugly face. Finally, keys grated in the lock and as I stood poised to strike my enemy down a bright light burst through the bars in the window of the door. There was some kind of power in the light that sent me sprawling into the far wall. "Nice try Korin, but you'll have to try harder than that." I sat up and glared at the enemy. A young girl stood next to him. Her eyes were completely blank. I looked at her for a moment and realized that under that uniform was someone I knew. My eyes narrowed as I struggled to get to my feet. "Sit down!" Cameron ordered and I was knocked onto the floor. My left shoulder started to throb. I had a feeling that it was broken or at least dislocated. "What do you want?" I growled. "You will find out in good time." His eyes caught mine. The world around me started to go blurry. "NO!" I shouted and jerked my head to the side. "You resist." He seemed astounded. "Well, duh! Why would I want to become one of your stupid mindless drones?" "Your brother tried to resist me. As did Nakuru, but in the end I gained control." He ignored my question and tried again to gain eye contact with me. I shut my eyes tight and covered them with my hands. "A plague on all Korins and their stiff necks." He growled at me at last, giving up. "And a plague on you and all your soldiers." I replied. He turned and left motioning the young soldier to follow him. Hmm. How to get out? How to get out? I wondered as I looked around me. The only opening was the small bars in the door. No help there, I thought as I kept up my search for possible solutions. Keys again jingled in the door after about an hour. I immediately sunk back into the shadows on the far side of the room. The door opened. What felt like countless moments went by when the person actually stepped into the room. "Hey, Korin!" A female voice whispered into the gloom. I slowly stood up and started to silently sneak out the open door behind her. I almost made it but at the last second she turned around and saw me. She grabbed my collar and pulled me forward. Resting a hand over my mouth. "Shh. I don't have much time." She whispered as she took her hand from my mouth. "Who are you?" I asked the girl that had accompanied Cameron an hour earlier. "My name is Rhiannon Blaire. I'm going to try to get you, your friends and your brother out of here." I realized that she had gained a little normal light into her eyes. She noticed that I was favoring my left arm and was constantly rubbing my shoulder. She reached out a hand and twisted her fingers. My shoulder popped painfully back into place. She's a healer. I thought. Brett will be happy. He said his wife was a healer. Although I never caught what her name was. "But why?" I whispered wondering what reasons she had for helping me, I mean, she could have gone after Brett first. I followed her as she went trotting down the many halls of the enemy's fortress. "Cameron has become careless. I've gained some control back on my mind. He no longer holds total power over me." We turned down more and more corridors. "It pains me to see fellow Kerodayvanians under his power." We turned another corner and she opened an empty cell. "Hide in here." "Rhiannon!" The yell was faint and far away from us but I could tell who it was and where it came from. "Shit!" She growled. "I didn't expect him to try to gain power over you again that soon. Don't make a sound. I'll try and get some of the others in here before the day is out so you don't go crazy on your own. Any special requests?" "My brother." I replied. "Get him here and I can give him his normal mind back. With one Korin, Cameron stands a chance. But with two, he's in deep shit." "Alright. I'll do my best." "Rhiannon!" The yell was repeated, this time closer. "Stay in here." With that Rhiannon shut the door but didn't lock it. She turned on her heels and sprinted off in the direction that we had come. I listened intently to the conversation that was being shouted. "The damn Tortel escaped! Sound the alarm!" This astounded me. Brett's free? I thought. There's another ounce of hope. "Right away sir!" "I want a search of every single room, every hall, and every ventilation shaft! He can't have gotten far!" "Right away sir! I'm on it sir!" "When you've finished that, come find me. We'll see if we can't loosen Nathan's stubborn tongue." "Yes sir!" Hours passed and the only bit I saw of Rhiannon was when she was personally searching this hallway. She opened the door, looked from side to side and smiled at me. "Nothing here." She said blankly to the soldier that was accompanying her. I sat in the darkness waiting for any sound. Finally I heard hushed whispering. The door opened slightly. "Quick in here." Rhiannon hissed. She and Killian stepped in. "Samantha!" Killian said happily and caught me in a hug. "Samantha, Brett's free. I don't know where he went or where he would go." "He probably headed back to the Hover Cargo." Killian said still clinging to me. "I doubt it." Killian looked at me, trying to figure out what I meant. "Has he seen you?" I asked Rhiannon. "Only for a moment. Oh, and I can't get to your brother. Cameron stationed guards on his cell." She replied. "He won't have left. He'll have recognized you in an instant. He's been thinking you were dead. He won't leave now, not until you're out of here." "Damn right I won't." Rhiannon spun and looked into Brett's eyes. "Told you." I said calmly. "Get in here." Rhiannon growled and spun him into the room. "What were you thinking?" She cuffed him soundly around the ears. "A daring rescue attempt?" He suggested. "What did you do to your hair?" She growled and cuffed him again. "Dyed it. Why are you working for the enemy?" "I'm asking the questions here!" This time she smacked him. "Rhiannon!" "Dang him!" She growled. "Who did he just figure out?" "Only one way to find out. Get going." I shoved her out the door. "One question," we turned and looked at Brett, "did you miss me?" He asked Rhiannon with a big cheesy grin. Rhiannon rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Brett, if you move I will personally gut you like a fish." She finally shut the door and went rushing in the direction of the yell. "You might as well sit down and take a load off. We'll probably be here for a while." Killian said as he plopped himself down next to me. There was a growling noise and Brett and I jumped. "I'm hungry," Killian said sheepishly as he patted his stomach. Brett and I fell over. When I had regained some of my composure I looked at Killian. "You're worse than we are!" I growled to him. Minutes passed and soon turned to hours. Brett and Killian were asleep but for some reason whenever I tried to lie down I would spring up and reach for a dagger that wasn't there. I waited. I waited until what time I guessed would be dawn. Still there was no sign of Rhiannon. "She'll get him out." I spun and looked up at Killian standing behind me. "I know you worry but she'll get him out, one way or another." He sat down next to me and I rested my head against his shoulder. We sat there for three hours more until the door opened a crack. "He's dead." Rhiannon said quietly without looking up from the floor as she let Nakuru inside behind her. Killian and I looked at each other questioningly. "Your brother is dead." A tear hit the flagstones. "Impossible," I muttered. "There is no way that Cameron killed him." "It's true." She murmured. "I heard making up some story to the ZBC. He said that he had been killed in a Zoid accident." I looked back at Brett who had woken up. The two of us scowled, faced the door, and walked into the hall. "He will not survive." I growled. "Brett, I need about thirty-four daggers, four dirks, a glaive, and a pistol." (A/N: Not many know what a dirk is. It is a knife too long to be called a dagger and too short to be called a sword. Not many know what a glaive is either. It is a pole arm about five to seven feet long (depending on the height of the wielder) with a two to three feet of curved sharpened steel on the end.) "How long do you want that glaive?" Brett asked as he started to form the requested blades. "I'd say about six feet eight inches." He handed me the requested weapons. I slid them into the sheathes that I already wore. I carried the glaive at an angle in front of me. "Let's go hunt." I growled as the two of us started into a jog. The other three trailed behind us. Cameron had a date with two pissed executioners. 


	17. Conflict

(Cameron)

I sat in the ornate chair in my large chamber, Rhiannon under my control again, sipping wine from a fancy goblet. I watched my guards lead Nakuru in. Such a pretty girl. Too bad I was going to kill her soon. I smiled my best smile, cold and hard. 

"Hello, Nakuru. Enjoying your stay?"

Her eyes remained locked on the floor.

"Look at me Nakuru…" I said as she turned her head sharply.

"No." it was almost a gasp. 

"What's wrong?" I teased almost. 

"You killed him, didn't you." The same sharp, intake of breath.

"Killed who?" I half pouted, "Nathan?" 

"You bastard."

I laughed at her calling me such a name.

"Nakuru, Nakuru…" I sighed, shaking my head. "I will not tolerate you calling me by such an insult. I prefer, your highness or, My lord. After all , you are not in any position to be making such statements."

"You won't get away with this Cameron." A hiss it was. 

"Who says? You? That Korin girl, Nathan…oh no, well not _him_," She tensed, anger almost coming off her in waves. "Nathan…the poor boy…he should have listened, I told him to obey, but such a stubborn boy." I shook my head, clicking my tongue, and laughed again. She was such a Naïve girl. 

"Well, do you expect _me_ to comply with you? Do you?" She gave me her dirtiest look, but on her pretty face it's meaning faded away. The only thing that had the ability to seem livid were her eyes; they reflected inner fire, burning bright. The fires of hatred.

"Not on your own, my dear, but with my 'help' you will." I turned to Rhiannon who stood stationary by my side. "Rhiannon Blaire," I said and she nodded slowly.

"Hai, Kokó ni." 

"Take Nakuru to the 'catacomb', if you will. Give her a nice seat to watch the 'show'." I watched her kick and scream, trying to fight and or wake Rhiannon to no avail. 

A few moments later I sensed Korin's sister, Tortel and McBride. I used my powers and materialized before them. Korin, now heavily equipped thanks to Tortel, stopped short.

"YOU!" She shouted, "You killed my brother!"

"Really? I haven't, but do you think I should?" I asked, smiling coldly. 

"Whaa---?!" Brett fumbled as I waved my hand.

"If you'll come with me, I'll let you watch the main event." 

I gave them no choice and transported them to the 'catacomb'. The 'catacomb' was a large Zoid battlefield, scattered densely with ruins, architectural and Zoid alike. 

"Now! We shall begin the tournament! The rules, there are none. Communication has been disabled, there will be severe handicaps, it's going to be the battle of the century!"

A Black Shield Liger and a Silver Command Wolf X, emerged on the battlefield. The large Vid screen showed the pilots.

In the Shield liger was a Tall young man, dark brown hair, hanging in his ice blue eyes. 

In the Command Wolf was a girl with long silvery-white hair, pupil-less red eyes, very pale skin, wearing a red shirt. 

"Nathan!" and "Nakuru!" were yelled and the two pilots began to struggle. 

"Enough!" I yelled as the wall sprouted chains and ensnared the four Kerodayvanians. "Let the games begin."

Alm0st immediately after my order a troupe of Hellcats erupted from the buildings. I smiled, watching the Two Zoids try and fight off the many opposing Hellcats. My prisoners yelled and struggled, but did so in vain. The Liger and Command Wolf X fought, firing, charging-- anything to save themselves and each other. As the last Hellcat fell, I took in the two Zoids, circuits fizzled, armor was cracked. They stood no chance for round two. 

"Guards! Prepare the Berserk Fury!" I yelled, going to the hangar.

(Nathan)

~*Nakuru! Are you okay?*~ I asked in thought channels.

~*Yeah, yeah, never better.*~ She answered with a sigh. ~*Nate, there's no way in hell we can face the Fury with this.*~

~*Yeah…I know. But what are we going to do?*~ I honestly had no idea. This is the end, isn't it? ~* Wait…Hold on a second*~

~*Sam!*~ I called to my sister who let out a happy yet startled noise. 

~*Nathan! Are you okay!?*~

~*Yeah, I think, but we don't have much time! Where's the Command Fox?*~

~*The east hangar, why?*~

~*Nakuru, can you calculate the fastest Route?*~

She laughed almost evilly. ~* A Straight line.*~

~* Well be right back!*~ I hope, I added under my breath.

Nakuru and I turned the Zoids and Headed top speed to the hangar. 

The Command Fox yipped happily as we climbed into it.

"The Berserk Fury will be combat ready in under 3 minutes." She announced, fiddling with the computers, patting the Zoid reassuringly.

I put on more speed, rushing to the Fury. We arrived just in time to see the cockpit close and the eyes glow crimson. The Fox charged and met the shield, slamming into it. The Fury powered up for a charged particle blast and we dodged just in time. Cameron ended up blasting out the wall, showing daylight and the battlefield. We streaked across the floor and past debris, Barely avoiding another blast.

Nakuru calculated, "Nathan, we don't have enough power, the Fury's improved a lot over time. With all these modifications--" I cut her off.

"I know…" I let out a slight yell of frustration. 

" I have a plan. It's risky, but…"

I thought a moment. "No. Nakuru…you can't, we have no proof it'll work, we've only tried it once!" I evaded another blow, firing the gattling gun at the Fury. 

"It's our only hope. We can buy enough time, Samantha and the others have gotten free and need time to reach their Zoids. Nate, I can do it, I know I can." She said as I sighed. 

"Be careful, Nakuru." 

I heard her take a deep breath and work at the computer. 

"Activation in 120 seconds." She began to count down, concentrating on reaching the Zoid core. I focused on evasion, We couldn't take a hit while Nakuru was combining with the core. 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her sink back in the seat, then disappear.

Her voice sounded distant as she spoke. "Completion in 10 seconds…"

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

The Command Fox let out a loud howl, the exterior began to change; an extra mounted cannon, two more Ion boosters, and shield generators. 

"Nakuru? Nakuru!?" I yelled as she laughed.

"Calm down, Nathan, I'm fine."

"Where exactly are you…"

"Curled up inside the Zoid Core."

"What's it look like."

"Hun, I don't think we have time to be playing twenty questions."

"Err, right, sorry." I Pushed forward on the direction control. "Mobilize!" ((sorry--too much CC/GF))

The Fox sped forward, lunging at the Fury that put up it's shield. 

I felt Nakuru aiming the extra cannon at the shield, at the Zoid's throat that lay behind the pink barrier. She fired numerous quick shots, piercing through and hitting our target. 

While Cameron yelled in disbelief a White wolf-like Zoid pounced on it, with the familiar cry of "Strike Laser Claw!"

"Sam!"

"Hey, Bro!"

Killian and Brett both charged, blades extended at the Fury, slicing the shield generators clean off.

"Hey Nate, didn't think we'd let you have all the fun, didya?" Brett laughed, then blinked. "Where'd Kuru go?"

"Ahm, she's kind of _in_ the Zoid Core."

"How the hell did she do that?!" He shouted in astonishment.

"I just did." She laughed as Brett made a face.

"That's Damn creepy Kuru, stop that!" He whined almost as I noticed the panel lights flashing. She giggled and sighed an okay. 

Cameron growled. "You cannot stop me! You cannot!"

"Think again, baka!" Samantha yelled, charging and delivering a hail of ammunition. 

The pilot raged and released another charged particle blast, aimed straight at Samantha and Killian.

[ end chapter 17 to be continued…]

Okay I know it sucked, Wolfie-chan. I mean you're the only one who reads. *sighs* Yeah Cliffhanger I know. Gomen Ne. Ooh.

I dunno

-Naomi Hun†er

Disc: Aki and I own plot, Nathan, Brett, Nakuru, Rhiannon, Cameron, et cetera et cetera. Steal and die. We own not ZOIDS.


	18. The Edge

The Edge  
  
Part 18  
  
(Samantha)  
  
The blast was heading straight for me. I didn't have time to react. Everything seemed to slow down as if in slow motion. One thought raced through my mind. 'What have I gotten myself into this time?' As the blast loomed closer my short life (in Kerodayvanian terms) started to flash before my eyes. I had spent almost my entire life trying to find Nate only to find him and die I realized. 'At least I accomplished something.'  
  
I closed my eyes and waited for the blast to hit. But it never came although there was a jarring pain in my left shoulder. Looking up I realized my SnowHusky was on its side. Getting up I saw the Red Blade Ligar lying on the remainder of its right side. It wasn't moving.  
  
"Killian," I gasped, expecting the worst. He didn't answer. His image on the Comm link was rather fuzzy but it finally solidified to show a long gash running across his forehead. Tears came to my eyes. "KILLIAN!!!!!!!!" I cried. A red mist started to cloud my vision. The last thing I saw was the Berserk Fury and the last thing I heard was my heartbeat pounding in my ears and Cameron's insane laughter. One last thought went through my mind, 'Now I'm REALLY pissed.'  
  
*(Nathan)*  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" I asked anxiously as I looked over Rhiannon's shoulder.  
  
"Only time will tell." She answered. Sweat was poring down her forehead. She had been trying to heal my little sister for a few hours. After Sam had yelled Killian's name she had gone after Cameron with such a ferocity that even I, a battle hardened warrior, was amazed. I didn't see her reach him. A large explosion came from the SnowHusky and, without me ordering her to, Nakuru and the CommandFox turned tail and ran. We don't know what happened. When the explosion had finally stopped we had gone back in after Sam and Killian. Killian wasn't hurt too badly. He had suffered a few broken bones and some blood loss from the large gash across his forehead but that was easy to take care of. He was sleeping peacefully on the next bed over. But Sam was in a terrible state. She had lost large amounts of blood. Most of her bones had been shattered. Rhiannon wasn't sure she'd be able to save Sam's knees or ankles and there was a possibility that Sam was paralyzed from the waist down. There was no sign of the SnowHusky and she was burnt to a crisp. It wasn't till later that we found the remains of the Fury. It was a big blob of melted metal that was smashed against the wall. We weren't even able to get into the cockpit.  
  
"Rather disappointing." Brett had said then. "I was hoping I could see the idiots dead face. Just to make sure he didn't get away." Rhiannon had given him a glare that would peal the paint off of a wall.  
  
"What time is it?" I looked up to see Killian was awake.  
  
Looking at my watch I answered, "almost six o'clock."  
  
He nodded and turned his head to stare at the ceiling for a little bit. I couldn't help myself. "Do you know what happened?" I asked him.  
  
"Couldn't tell ya." He replied. "I blacked out when I moved Sam out of the way of the blast. I didn't wake up until you pulled me out of there."  
  
We were both silent for a while. "Is she going to make it?" The question was so sudden that it startled me. I looked at Rhiannon for any kind of answer besides the one she had given me.  
  
"I don't know, Killian." She replied. "All we can do now is pray and wait. Her life is teetering on the edge. Only she can make the decision of taking the easy way out and dying or to take the long hard struggle back to life." She looked over at Killian with sympathy in her eyes. I couldn't stand it any longer; I left the room.  
  
Brett sat outside the door. "Any change?" he asked me.  
  
"Killian woke up. But nothing new about my little sister except that she's gone from hopeless to almost hopeless." I said looking at the floor.  
  
"If anyone can heal her, it's Rhiannon. We need to trust her."  
  
"I do, it's just that I hate being helpless."  
  
"We all do." I looked down the hall and saw Nakuru walking toward us. "It's hard to but we just have to sit by, watch and wait. We really don't have a choice in the matter."  
  
I didn't say anything. I just stared at the floor, hating myself and the fact that I couldn't do a darn thing to help my little sister except stay out of the way and hope that she'll be okay.  
  
"I know it's hard. But she's right you know." Leana stood a few feet away. I hadn't even heard her come up. As usual she was munching on a cookie. (Surprising isn't it)  
  
This was just too hard to handle. I shook my head at the others and went into the hanger. I looked up at my old CommandFox that Sam had taken care of for me. I wouldn't be able to pilot it until she was well and walking around again, 'if she ever walks.' I thought and grimaced. 'If she comes out paralyzed I'm just going to have to do my best to help her through it.' I sighed and looked at my trusty ShadowFox. I loved this thing. I remembered the day I had gotten it. I couldn't help myself; a soft chuckle came from me. I shook my head and climbed in. "What do you say 'Fox? How about we go for a run?" It yipped slightly as I steered it out of the hanger. I needed to clear my head.  
  
I don't know how long I ran but it became dark sooner than I had expected. I really didn't care. I was dealing with too much right now. The 'Fox and I just kept running.  
  
"NATHAN!!!!! GET BACK HERE NOW!" It was Rhiannon; she seemed to be really angry and really scared.  
  
I turned and headed back to the base, fearing the worst. 


	19. Tranquility

(Nathan)

I headed back, a lump in my throat. I neared the hangar and saw Nakuru at the large metal doors, almost glowing in the nightfall. She disappeared inside and I followed. After stumbling from the cockpit, she stood before me, head down, her hair floating over her shoulders and face, creating a kind of veil of silky strands of moonlight. Her hands drifted up weakly and she hugged me, nuzzling her head against the middle of my chest while on tiptoe. I hugged her back feebly, resting my cheek on the top of her head. 

~* Come, Rhiannon whishes to see you…*~ She told me in a soft, whispery voice only I could hear, that almost tickled. 

I trudged lifelessly after her, my hand held tightly within hers. The door drifted open with a wave of Nakuru's free hand. Rhiannon looked to me, and I turned my head so my eyes rested on Samantha, who waved.

Who_ waved _?

My head shot up and Sam smiled weakly.

"Chill out, you look like you've seen a ghost." She said softly.

(third person)

Nate slumped, giving a relieved sigh. "Rhiannon…how did you…?" He asked as she smiled meagerly. 

"I didn't do it alone, that's for sure." His icy-blue eyes drifted to the ashen haired beauty who stood by the window, staring out at the stars.

"Nakuru? Did you…?" 

She looked to him then turned back, blushing slightly. "I….ah…well…a-a little." She fumbled shyly, looking down at her bare feet, 

He stepped to her and gave her hand a squeeze. "_Thank you_, both of you…"

((Naomi Hunter note: I want to say something about Nakuru and her character, give a little bio almost. She's very quiet and shy. She'd rather talk to animals/elements than people and when she does, she likes to use thought channels (~* *~'s) it's a comfort thing for her. Looks: She's very petite, Elfin almost. She's got white hair with lavender highlights (natural for complimenting the tone), she's also got white skin. Now I don't mean Caucasian as opposed to African American, I mean _white _ as in _albino_, almost. Her eyes are pure crimson red with no pupils. Tend to be large, giving her a timid look. ^^; Now, I could have and probably should have written the last bit in first person but I didn't, oh well. Nakuru is someone who talks to herself a lot, too. So /_ italics / _ means thought, Okey? Oh! And Nakuru Aimee Luna Saixare (Korin to be added) is just her full name. ^^ Oh and in case you're wondering, she hates wearing shoes and socks, so she's generally always barefoot.))

Nakuru Aimee Luna Saixare sat out in the field of wildflowers all by herself, save for the whispers of the wind and the humming of the insects and the soft, sleepily lullabies of the flowers, so in essence, she wasn't really alone. She picked only a few and twisted them into wreathes and garlands, twining them around her ankles and wrists. She uprooted a few lilies of the valley and took in their sweet scent. With the sounds of soft tinkling she looked up to see a pretty pale purple faery hovering overhead, no bigger than her index finger. She smiled and plucked off a single bell shaped bud and offered it to her. She listened to the soft chatterings in her bell-like language as she smiled. _/They sound like little chimes here too!/_ The flower faery fluttered gratefully and accepted her boon and flew off into the nearby tree. 

She sighed happily and picked more flowers and began weaving them into more chains. She almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of a soft human voice. 

"May I join you?" She blinked a few times and calmed down. Towering, almost, over her, Nathan stood, smiling gently. "I'm sorry did I startle you?"

"J-just a little…" she admitted, gesturing for him to sit. She drew her knees up to her chest, pulling the eyelet-lace lined hem of the dress over them. Nakuru continued plaiting the blooms. /_Why is he out here? I mean … he hasn't left Samantha's side since she recovered, why would he come here?/ _

He smiled shyly and tugged at the blades of grass. "I wanted to thank you for helping Rhiannon heal Sam."

"I…I told you it was nothing." She felt her cheeks growing warm. 

"Still, I give you my utmost appreciation. " He smiled again. The ashen haired girl managed a crooked smile back and timidly dug her toes into the dirt. 

"So….o" He stretched out the words and unfolded his long legs. "What have you been doing out here? I guess I haven't been paying much attention, right?"

She shrugged slightly, "Nothing much, I suppose, or nothing important."

"Really?"

"There was a faery before!" She divulged merrily, then blushed and went quiet again.

"A faery?" He queried as she smiled.

"Uh huh."

"I think you've been out in the sun too long."

She pouted slightly. "No, you have to _believe _in them."

He grinned. "Okay, so I now believe in faeries, show me."

"Well, she's gone _now_." She laughed as he joined in. 

Nathan took a deep breath of the fragrant air. "Shall we go inside and get something to eat, it's way past lunchtime."

"O-okay." she said apprehensively, as Nathan stood up. She got to her feet shakily and clumsily stumbled forward into the tall brunette's arms. "S-sorry!" she said quickly turning bright red. His hands rested lightly on her arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She smiled, absolutely mortified. 

He grinned. "I think I was right, you have been out in the sun too long. Look, you're sunburned." She looked to her shoulders which were bright pink. "The sun here on Zi is a lot stronger than back home…" they both fell silent at the mention of their homeland. 

"I'm sorry…" She said again as he shook his head.

"Stop apologizing, it's all right." Nathan told her as she nodded.

"Sor--I mean, okay." 

They walked back in, hand in hand, Nakuru blushing bright red. Dawson and Brontie bounded up to greet them, jumping up to get their heads scratched. She grinned at the sight of the dogs and patted, scratched and belly rubbed to their hearts content, Nathan laughing softly as he watched. 

"All right, you two, you've had enough. C'mon Kuru, I'm hungry." He said walking a few feet.

"Coming." she caught up the few steps and he smiled, draping an arm over her shoulder.

[end? To Be continued? To be made into a sequel?]

Hola, Naomi Hunter, here! This ficcie is comin to a close. Aki and I are in negotiation of a sequel but who knows. Only one more chap left. Sorry about the delay. School's been a PITA

*hugs for all*

~Naomi Hunter


End file.
